The Parallel Universe
by SheS-W
Summary: Saseina Sokapa was a normal teenage girl. She didn't have many friends and wasn't the most favorite person in the world. But her life changed when she's attacked by a fanged killer walking home. She discovers a parallel universe after the attack full of vampires, witches, demons, angels, aliens and more. She fights to get to the universe she belongs in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"No!" I scream as the fanged killer closes in on me.

"You're mine!"

"Get up!" Rosenda yells.

My eyes pop open as I sit straight up.

"If you're late for school again I swear I will beat you senseless!" Rosenda yells.

She means it.

I hop out of bed and to my pathetic excuse of a closet. I can barely fit a pair of jeans in it, let alone frantically grab a clean shirt without bruising myself.

"Time's ticking, Saseina." Rosenda says.

I know she's going to beat the crap out of me. I just know it.

I run into the bathroom and scramble to get the shirt on the right way. I brush my teeth, pull on some jeans then grab my bag and race out the door before Rosenda has a chance to kill me.

"I hate that woman." I mumble to myself.

Who else can I complain to?

I have no friends, no family, just luck…the bad kind.

Left on Rosenda's doorstep as a baby…I was taken in by her…but not as a daughter, as a slave.

She sent me to school so the police wouldn't come after her but I'd prefer not to go. Whenever I get "home" I have to do numerous chores. From fixing the roof to cleaning the toilet…I do it all.

_Oh joy._

I run into first period just as the bell rings.

"Ah, Ms. Sokapa, late again?" Mr. Ponzo, my history teacher, asks.

"I…got here as the bell rang." I answer, trying not to let my anger out.

"Sit." Mr. Ponzo orders.

Every eye glues to me as I walk to my seat. The cheerleaders snicker, the football players crack jokes.

"Look at those jeans."

"And that back pack."

"Look at that shirt."

"Ew, that went out of style five years ago."

"I'm surprised it fits."

"It doesn't."

"Yeah, you know what she is."

For the record, this shirt fits fine and it's one of my favorites. Just a blue, short-sleeved shirt.

"She shouldn't even be here."

"I heard she goes to bars at night."

"Yeah, to you know."

"I heard she's schizo."

None of this is true but they'd never listen so I don't even try. I just take these dumb rumors. They don't care about knowing the real me so I'll just ignore them.

I don't know why they hate me so much. I've done nothing to them. All I've ever done as a crime to them was look at them when I was six. They hate me…and I don't really know why.

Most unpopular girl in the whole universe. No one cares for me.

I sit in my seat and let my hair shield my face from everyone else.

"Doesn't she do anything with her hair?" The girl next to me asks the girl next to her, not even trying to quiet her voice.

"Of course not." Her friend answers, in the same tone of voice. "She's too poor."

I stare at my hair. Wet it turns dark but dry it's just a normal brown. I don't do anything with it but wash it and brush it.

"Saseina, she has such a stupid name."

I actually love my name.

"She has such freak eyes."

I don't know which jerk said that but it's true. I hate my eyes. It seemed like they couldn't decide what color to be so the tops of them are blue and the bottoms of them are brown. Dark blue and brown.

Unfortunately I'm all too used to these insults. The bullying…every day.

Sticks and stones right? Well, I'd rather have a stick in my eye and rocks bruising my body and making me fall to the ground rather than the words that escape rude people any day.

The bell rings. I get out of my seat and make a beeline for the door.

Clutching my books in my hands and holding them to my chest, I run for my next class.

More stares and snickering.

This is my norm. Every day was the same, have Rosenda's threats wake me in the morning, get picked on at school and treated like trash, go home and become a slave, sleep with nightmares…repeat at dawn.

Lunch rolls around. Once again I only have enough money to buy a burger and milk. I sit at the lunch table with people who never talk to me. Sometimes they'll say "hi" or "are you gonna eat that?" but that's it.

I slowly eat my burger, savoring every bite. I hit one part and I find a bone.

_Of course, this is the only school I know of that would have bones in their hamburgers._

I toss the burger in the trash then sit back down.

"I know right?"

I turn around and stare at the table behind me. The girls stare back with devious grins on their faces.

"Hey, where ever did you get that bag?" One asks. "We were just talking about it."

"Bought it." I say.

"More like picked it out of the trash." One smirks.

"Shut up." I say and turn back around.

Something hits the back of my head and I look at the ground. I see a rolled up napkin on the ground.

"Hey, do you mind?" One of the cheerleaders asks, rudely.

"Not at all." I say then pick up the napkin, stand and stuff it into the girl's mouth.

Okay, so I wasn't completely innocent of their torments but after sixteen years of being crapped on…a girl gets tired of it.

The cheerleader gags and pulls the napkin out of her mouth.

"Greg." She says.

Her boyfriend, also captain of the football team.

Greg stands up and shoves me away from the cheerleader.

"Don't touch her, freak." He says.

Of course he has to be one of the guys that'll hurt girls…although to these people I'm neither girl nor boy…just a freak stuck in their world.

"Tell her not to throw things at me." I smirk.

Greg shoves me again and I stumble back into a chair. I fall and someone trips over me, their lunch spilling all over me.

Everyone starts to laugh.

I look over at the teachers who are supposed to watch us at lunch…but they don't care about me either.

I get up and run to the bathroom. The bell rings but I don't care. I wipe my shirt off with a wet paper towel and do my best to remove the food stains.

I hear someone coming and duck into a stall.

"I don't even know why she goes to this school." A girl says.

"I know, right?" Another asks. "She's such a freak."

"I can't wait till she's finally gone." The first girl says.

"Me either." The other girl says.

I hear them leave and leave the stall. I stare at myself in the mirror.

_Don't cry._

I can see the tears in the corners of my eyes but I can hold them back. I always end up like this but I don't ever cry. Crying solves nothing. All it does is bring joy to the ones that caused the tears and makes you look like a weakling and feel like complete crap.

"Saseina Sokapa, come to the office." One of the office secretaries voice booms over the intercom.

I sigh.

_Here we go again._

I tried to avoid the office but every time I did something to one of the precious cheerleaders…

"Saseina Sokapa, office." The woman says again, impatiently.

I trudge to the office and walk to the principal's room. I close the door, sit in a chair and stare at the principal.

"Saseina." He says.

"Principal Laut." I say.

"Saseina, why do you insist on skipping your classes?" Principal Laut asks.

"I wasn't skipping." I answer. "I was trying to clean my shirt off from when something spilled on it in lunch."

"And I heard you stuffed a dirty napkin into Ms. Clara Grace's mouth." Principal Laut says.

"She threw it at me first." I mumble.

"None the less, Saseina." Principal Laut says. "If you do one more thing to get in trouble I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for a few days."

"Over a napkin?" I ask.

"Not only that but giving Samantha that black eye, breaking Kelly's nose…numerous accounts of violent acts you've done to the cheerleaders." Principal Laut says.

Okay, so I really did hurt them a lot but I had good reasons. I gave Samantha a black eye for dumping ice down the back of my shirt and broke Kelly's nose because she cut a hole in the back of one of my good shirts.

"But you never care about what they do to me." I say.

"That is because they don't do anything to you." Principal Laut says. "They have proof of what you do but you have no proof."

"What about that hole in the shirt I had?" I ask.

"We searched Kelly's belongings and she had no cutting tools." Principal Laut answers. "Now get to class."

I stand and walk out of the office. I trudge my way to my next class where I get glares again then sit.

"There might be a quiz tomorrow." Ms. Wol, my English teacher, says as the final bell rings.

I'm the last one to leave the room. I trudge my way home, yeah I trudge a lot, where I know my daily list of chores will be waiting for me.

Rosenda's already at work, cleaning the house of her boss. (Staying at her boyfriend's and getting one hundred dollars for kissing him.)

Do I see any of that money though? No, I only get thirteen dollars a day.

I pull the note off of the door and stare at it.

Clean house

Fix sink in kitchen

Scrub toilet spotless

Change voice mail to something nicer and more inviting

Paint living room and bathroom walls and ceilings red

Gather roses for tonight

Throw out all old food in fridge and cabinets

Clean fridge spotless

Repair TV set

Clean mud off of shoes

Do laundry

Place lock on outside of _your _bedroom door

Prepare candlelit dinner for boss and me

_And all this plus eight periods worth of homework._

I start by taking a shower and putting on a new shirt then I do number one.

Rosenda won't be home for hours so that gives me plenty of time to make her a dinner for her and her boyfriend.

I sit on the couch and try to catch my breath. All done…except cooking.

I had to throw out all the food we had because Rosenda never keeps track of expiration dates or how long she leaves the food in the fridge. All of the food had some type of mold on it or was a year past its expiration date so that means I have to race to the store, when the sun just set…in the middle of the city.

I lock the door as I leave and pull up my hood. My money's in my pocket so I don't have to worry that much about someone trying to mug me.

I buy a box of spaghetti, a can of tomato sauce and parmesan cheese then run for home.

_Twenty minutes._

That's how much time I have left to make this stupid dinner.

I run past several alleys as fast as I can. I'm about to pass one when a bright, blue light explodes out of it.

_Is that a fire?_

I shield my eyes as I attempt to see what's causing the light.

Out of the light comes a shadowy figure that I've only seen in my most recent nightmares.

"Hello, little girl." He smirks as he flashes his fangs at me. "I've come for you."

_Is this real?_

He lunges for me and I take off. Heart pounding, lungs aching but there's no way I'm letting this freak get me.

_Why are so many freaks in the city?_

I look behind me to see if the fanged freak is still chasing me. I see nothing so I begin to slow my pace.

_Where'd he go?_

I look forward, he attacks.

I try to push and kick him off of me but I'm no match for the strength this freak possesses so I'm stuck, pinned to the ground.

_Please let me live. I swear I will pray every night and day, at lunch and dinner if I live._

"Now why did you run?" He asks. "I just want to talk with you, little girl."

"We can talk without you on me!" I yell then look around for any help. "Help me! Please, someone! Help me!"

"No one can hear you." The freak says. "Now, hold still, it won't hurt for long."

I stare into his black, soulless eyes as his head leans close to mine…then he tilts his head.

I scream out in pain as I feel a pain like needles jabbing my neck.

"It won't hurt that much longer." The freak says then I feel the sharp pain like needles in my neck again.

_I'm dead._

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I've always been a believer in the paranormal. I was always fascinated by ghosts, witches, werewolves, aliens, vampires, etc. I always believed they were real…but I didn't think I'd ever meet one.

"Come on. Please don't let me be too late. I have to save one. Come on. Come back." I hear a voice say.

The voice sounds worried and panicked. It doesn't sound like the freak that attacked me with a voice that could scare Satan, it sounds normal.

I cough then gasp. I feel so thirsty.

"Hey." The voice says. "Can you hear me?"

I feel something cold touch my cheek…and I mean cold, like an ice cube going down your back cold.

I slowly open my eyes and see a teenage boy to my right, kneeling next to me. His hand is what's touching my cheek.

"You're gonna be alright." He says. "Just stay conscious."

My body aches, my lungs don't seem to want to work and my head throbs. I see blood on the ground and I know it's mine.

I begin to close my eyes as fatigue takes complete control over me.

"Stay." The boy says. "Hey, girl. Hey!"

Everything fades to black.

I open my eyes again and find myself on warm, soft sheets with a warm blanket on me but I'm freezing cold.

_Where am I?_

I'm not at home.

_Rosenda's gonna kill me._

The boy comes out of nowhere. In the light I can see him so much better.

He has muscles and I mean muscles. He'd probably make Greg look like he has noodle arms with his muscles. His hair is black, like night, in an emo, in his eyes, sort of way. His skin is as pale as a ghost, which make his blue eyes stand out.

"Can you hear me?" He asks.

I try to answer but a cough replaces it. I'm in desperate need of some water.

The boy pulls a knife out of his pocket.

_Great, now he's gonna kill me._

Instead of cutting me he cuts his wrist. He puts his bleeding arm to my mouth.

"Drink."

Just my luck. First a psychopathic killer bites me and now another psychopath wants me to drink his, most likely diseased, blood.

I shake my head but he forces my mouth open and puts his wrist on my mouth.

His blood trickles over my tongue and down my throat.

Sweet like sugar and warm, I can't help but enjoy it.

_What's happened to me?!_

He pulls his arm away and the cut instantly closes without a scar.

"Better?"

"Who…are you?" I ask, weakly.

I feel exhausted, my whole body aches and I just drank blood. What makes this lunatic think I'd be better?

"A friend." He answers.

His bright eyes sparkle in the light. He smiles a soft, gentle smile. Even though he just made me drink his blood…I trust him.

"Where…am…I...?" I ask, again weakly.

"Safe." He answers.

I feel myself drifting back into unconsciousness. I close my eyes.

"How could I be so stupid?" I hear the boy ask.

I open my eyes and see him pacing back and forth.

"I should've stopped him before he went too far."

_Him who? _I want to ask but I don't want to interrupt him.

"Zilek, calm down." A voice says.

I recognize it…oh no.

He appears almost out of nowhere with blood dripping off of him and his fangs exposed, soulless eyes…the one that attacked me.

I try to scream but my throat is dry once again.

"You nearly killed another." The boy says.

"Oh, Zilek, will you learn nothing?" My attacker asks. "I don't care about who I kill."

"You should." Zilek says, angrily.

He looks about ready to kill my attacker with his own fangs exposed.

_He's a vampire too?_

"She should be dead by now." My attacker says, ignoring Zilek's anger. "I hope I'm around to hear her scream in pain."

"She won't die." Zilek's says.

"Yes, she will." My attacker says, an evil grin on his face. "But just remember, you brought her back so it'll be your fault when the pain comes."

"No, I'm not going to let her die and I'm gonna make sure she stays the way she is." Zilek says.

"You know that's impossible. She's beginning to change from my bite because of you but she'll die." My attacker says. "Then I'll get her."

Zilek clinches his fist and grinds his teeth but my attacker vanishes before Zilek can harm him.

I know I should be terrified but I'm too tired to be. I also have just the right luck to be here so there's no point in being scared when there's nothing I can do about it.

Zilek turns to me. His anger seems to fade as he walks over to me.

"Don't worry about him." He says. "I won't let him touch you again."

"Zilek?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"You're one too." I mumble then drift back to sleep.

"You cannot save her, Zilek." I hear a woman say.

"She's not completely human." Zilek says.

_What?_

"How can you be so sure?" The woman asks. "Did you not find her in the human universe?"

"I did but…she's…different." Zilek says. "Her eyes are two different colors and…she should be dead by now…and there's just a feeling I have…"

"Eyes mean nothing." The woman says, interrupting him. "And as for feelings…you are a teenager…you will feel things for beautiful girls."

"How can I prove to you that she's not human?" Zilek asks.

"Bite her and see if she turns into an abomination." The woman answers.

"No, she'd be like me." Zilek says, angrily. "Alive enough to grow till eighteen but still needing blood to survive. But she isn't human."

"If you are confident in that guess then bite her." The woman says.

"No." Zilek says.

"Then she is human and will die." The woman says. "Unless you choose to change her."

Footsteps echo as someone leaves. I feel an icy finger on my lips.

"I know you're not human." Zilek whispers.

"What?" I ask.

I open my eyes and his finger leaves my lips…but a part of me wants it to stay.

"You can't be human." He answers. "You'd be dead if you were."

"This is a dream." I say, shaking my head. "There's no way any of this is real."

That's it. The person that attacked me must've knocked me out and now I'm sleeping in a hospital but having this horrific nightmare. Probably because of head trauma. Yep, any second now I'm gonna wake up and Rosenda's gonna kill me.

"I wish it was." Zilek says. "That means I'd be dreaming too."

He pulls out his knife and cuts his wrist again.

"No." I say as he puts his wrist to my mouth.

"I'm sorry." Zilek says. "I know it's disgusting and all but you need your strength."

"Then give me soda and pizza." I say.

_Mmm….that sounds so good right now._

Zilek shakes his head.

"You're changing." He says. "Soda and pizza would make you barf."

"Why are you trying to save me?" I ask.

It really doesn't matter. It's not like anyone would miss me if I was gone.

"What happened to you was something that no one deserves." Zilek answers. "I tried to save others like you but you're the only one that I saved. For that reason I continue to try and save you…for that reason I will protect you."

"How can you care about me when you don't even know my name?" I ask.

"Saseina." Zilek says.

My mouth gapes open.

_He knows my name._

He knows it and he said it perfectly. He didn't do what some people do where they say "Saseena" but he said it "Sasayna", the exact way it's supposed to be said.

Zilek puts his bleeding wrist to my mouth. I suck on it like a baby sucks on a bottle.

The sight of my addiction makes Zilek frown. He pulls his arm away, along with his sweet, sweet blood.

_What am I saying?!_

"What's happening to me?!" I ask, panicky.

"You're changing." Zilek answers. "Not fully…and you could die if I won't change you fully…but…"

"I don't want to die!" I yell, cutting him off.

"Saseina…"

"How do you even know my name?!" I ask, cutting him off again.

"That Rosenda woman was cussing you out and kept saying stuff like 'You're dead, Saseina. You demon child. Stupid girl. I should have named you Satan instead of keeping the dumb Saseina name.' She still regrets taking you in." Zilek says.

"How do you know Rosenda?" I ask. "Does she know where I am?"

Of course she doesn't. She never would've allowed this boy to take her slave away.

"She thinks you're in a coma in the hospital." Zilek answers.

"But I'm not." I say.

"You kind of are." Zilek says.

"So this is a dream." I say.

"No, you see…"

"Zilek!" A girl yells and I hear a door slam.

"Talita, what are you doing here?!" Zilek asks, angrily.

The girl walks into the room. She looks….exactly like me. From head to toe…she's me. But she's in a hospital gown.

"Are you ever sending that girl back?!" The girl asks, angrily. "I'm getting sick of lying in that stupid hospital bed all day with nothing to do except make her seem comatose and listen to the constant rants of that Rosenda woman!"

"Saseina, this is Talita. She's been pretending to be you until you're okay." Zilek explains then looks angrily at Talita. "And she's supposed to be you right now."

"She looks just like me." I say.

"Oh, right." Talita says then she closes her eyes.

Her hair turns into a blondish color and her lips change to an almost rosy red.

She opens her eyes and reveals that the real colors of her eyes are a bluish-green.

"How?" I ask, stunned. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a…"

"Talita's an alien." Zilek says, interrupting her sentence.

Talita looks furious by Zilek's words.

"I'm not an alien!" She yells. "I am a highly advanced form of a human."

"Alien." Zilek says in a high-pitched voice.

"Then that makes you half one." Talita smirks.

"Half one?" I ask.

"Yeah, Zilek here's half vamp, half Advanced Human." Talita answers. "Or an abomination as some calls him."

"Talita, who's being Saseina right now?" Zilek asks, rolling his eyes.

"My sister." Talita answers with a shrug.

"Which one?" Zilek asks.

"Alena." Talita answers.

"The youngest!" Zilek yells, angrily. "Talita!"

"Hey." I say. "What's going on?"

It's like Zilek forgot I exist and I really hate feeling like I don't exist.

"Well, ya see, Zilek here asked me to pretend to be you in a coma while he got you ready to be dinner." Talita answers with an evil grin.

"All of that's true except I don't eat humans." Zilek answers.

"Right." Talita says. "You _drink _humans."

Zilek gets in her face. She squares up to him.

"I don't do that either." He says, angrily.

"Down, Zilek." Talita says. "I was only kidding with her."

"Stop." Zilek says, angrily. "You aren't funny."

The room begins to spin. I grab my head.

"You okay?" Talita asks.

She actually sounds like she cares. I wonder whether she's my friend…or my foe.

"Just dizzy." I answer.

Zilek comes to my side in a flash.

"Stay." He whispers.

_What does he mean, "stay?" I'm not some freaking dog!_

"Well, I'm off." Talita says, changing back into me, then rushes out of the room.

"How can she do that?" I ask.

"She's what humans call an alien." He answers. "She can control almost anything…even her appearance."

"Oh." I say.

The room starts to spin again.

"Saseina?" Zilek asks. "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy." I answer.

Everything begins to fade. The last thing I see is a blurred Zilek reaching for me.

"She's dying, Zilek." My attacker says.

"That's because you attacked her." Zilek smirks.

"No, it's because you refuse to change her!" My attacker yells, angrily.

"I won't change her because I'm doing the same thing you did to me!" Zilek yells, just as angrily.

"And when was the last time you fed her?" My attacker asks in a smart aleck tone.

"When she passed out." Zilek answers in the same tone.

"You'll have to change her eventually." My attacker smirks.

"When the time is right." Zilek says. "Like what you did to me."

"No, sooner than that." My attacker smirks. "Or your little pet will die, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"He's your brother?" I ask in disbelief.

I open my eyes and see my attacker walking towards my bed. Zilek blocks his path.

"Leave." He says, angrily.

"One little bite." My attacker says, exposing his fangs.

Zilek exposes his fangs.

"No, leave." Zilek says, angrily. "You've bit her already."

"I could kill you, brother." My attacker smirks.

"Leave, Satio, before this gets out of hand." Zilek says, not fazed by my attacker's threat.

My attacker leaves. Zilek turns to me. He reaches out to touch me but I push his hand away.

"How is he your brother?!" I ask, angrily.

"He's my half-brother." Zilek answers. "But I hate him and I'm nothing like him."

He tries to touch me again but I shove his hand away again.

"Don't touch me!" I shout.

"Saseina, listen to me." Zilek says. "I am nothing like him. I hate his guts."

"Whatever." I say.

"Saseina, I'm telling the truth." Zilek says.

"Yeah right." I say.

"He did this to me!" Zilek yells. "He made me a half-Vampire."

"What?" I ask.

"Ya know how Talita said I was half-vamp, half what she is?" Zilek asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well, I wasn't always half-vamp." Zilek says.

"What?" I ask.

I am seriously confused right now.

"My dad had Satio with a vamp but left the vamp and married my mom then had me. When Satio's mom told him the truth about what happened with dad he sought revenge on my dad so he bit me but instead of killing me…he changed me." Zilek answers.

"Then why are you so pale?" I ask.

Zilek chuckles.

"I'm stronger when I'm in vamp." He answers then his skin color changes from an almost white to a normal pinkish color.

I touch him and I feel his warmth.

"Wow." I say.

Zilek smiles then frowns.

"You're cold." He whispers.

I look down.

"Am I going to die?" I ask.

Yeah, life sucks right now but I really don't feel like dying so young.

"No." Zilek answers, his skin color going back to the white color. "Not as long as you do what I say."

"Why didn't I change when your brother bit me?" I ask as he cuts his wrist.

He puts his wrist to my lips and I drink.

"Satio doesn't bite to change." He answers. "He bites to kill but some of the venom goes into his victim's blood stream. It's not enough to change them, all it does is kill."

"Oh." I say when he pulls his arm away.

The cut disappears but Zilek stumbles. He grabs my bed post and sits on my bed.

I manage to push myself up and put my hand on Zilek's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"He's running low on blood." Talita says, walking into the room.

"You should be at the hospital." Zilek says. "Not spying on me."

"Sis's taking her turn." Talita says. "You need to drink, Zilek."

"I can survive a month without blood." Zilek says. "I can eat real food."

"Yes, but now she's sucking you dry so you need to drink extra blood to keep yourself alive." Talita says then looks at me. "No offense."

Yeah right.

"Offense taken." I say.

Zilek's color changes. He's not super pale but he now looks like a human about to pass out.

Talita puts her arm up to Zilek's mouth.

"Drink." She says.

"No." Zilek says, pushing her arm away. "You know I only drink animals."

"And if you pass out?" Talita asks.

"I'm fine." Zilek answers.

He begins to sway a little then starts to fall forward but Talita keeps him up with her right arm.

"Drink." She says. "Before you pass out."

"No." Zilek says.

"Zilek, if you pass out your brother will come here and kill Saseina and me, now drink." Talita says.

Zilek bites down on Talita's left arm. She flinches but doesn't scream.

"Thanks." Zilek says, wiping her blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

The bite marks on Talita's arm disappear.

"Anytime." Talita says. "Well, better go."

She leaves.

"You shouldn't let me make you weak." I say.

He shouldn't starve himself to protect me. I'm not that important.

"It's my fault for not hunting." He says. "Don't blame yourself."

I lay back down. I feel so tired and weak.

"Where am I?" I ask. "What place am I in?"

He never did tell me exactly where I am.

"My house." Zilek answers. "Don't worry, this is a guest room not mine."

"You have your own house?" I ask.

"We get them at fourteen." He answers.

"And where is your house located, exactly?" I ask. "Like…address…world."

Zilek chuckles.

"A whole different universe than yours." He answers.

My jaw drops.

"What?" I ask.

Zilek chuckles again.

"Your universe is a parallel one to mine and vice versa." He answers.

"How'd I get here?" I ask.

Zilek pulls a bracelet covered in blue, sparkling metals out of his pocket.

"This." He answers.

I reach out to touch it but Zilek pulls it away.

"What is it?" I ask. "Why can't I touch it?"

"It's a device that can bring us to the human universe." He answers. "And you might set it off if you touch it."

"Oh." I say.

I want to sleep so I close my eyes.

"Hey, Saseina." Zilek whispers.

"Yeah?" I ask, yawning.

"Hold on a little bit longer. I know you're probably tired, weak and starving by now…"

_True, so true._

"…but just try to stay alive for a little bit longer." Zilek says.

"Kay." I whisper then drift to sleep.

"You have to help me." Zilek says.

"Zilek, there is nothing I can do for the girl." The woman from before says.

"Meet with the other queen." Zilek says. "Have her inspect the girl."

"Do you still wish to tell me that she is not a human?" The woman asks.

"Yes." Zilek answers.

"If this is about feelings again…I told you once, Zilek. You are a sixteen year old boy; you will feel certain things for a girl." The woman says.

_Sixteen? My age?_

"She's not a human." Zilek says. "I know she's not a human."

"Zilek, I understand that you disapprove of your brother and his actions. I understand that you would enjoy having a companion like you, but, you cannot try to fool me into helping you." The woman says.

"I'm not trying to fool you!" Zilek yells. "She's not a human!"

I hear the sound of a hand connecting to a cheek with force.

"You do not raise your voice to me." The woman says, angrily.

I hear someone leave then open my eyes.

"Hey." I whisper.

Zilek turns to me. I see a red imprint of a hand on his cheek.

"Hey." He says.

"She hit you?" I ask.

I try to sit up but my body refuses. I'm too weak.

Zilek notices my struggling and rushes to the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm too weak to get up." I answer.

His eyes grow with fear. He disappears from the room then comes back and hands me a box of crackers.

"Eat." He says.

Wow, real food. I can't remember the last time I had real food.

I dig into the crackers...but I barely want to eat them.

_What's that smell?_

A sweet smell, floating through the air. I stare down at Zilek's bleeding arm.

"Blood." I mumble.

I pull his arm to my mouth.

"You'll get strong again." He whispers.

I eat the crackers, I suck his blood…but I get weaker. He's passed out three times from giving me too much blood to drink but thankfully Satio didn't come to kill me.

"Zilek." Talita says.

She's been coming around a lot more. I think she's starting to like me as a friend but I really don't know.

Zilek sits in a chair with his arms over his eyes.

"What?" He asks in a moan.

Talita stares at him.

"You're not vamp." She says.

He hasn't been vamp in over an hour. He's in the Advanced Human or "Alien", as he calls it, form but he's pale.

"Weak." He mumbles.

I'm killing him.

"So, I heard you met with the queen of the vamps a few weeks ago." Talita says.

"Yeah." Zilek says. "So?"

"How'd it go?" Talita asks.

"She still doesn't believe me." Zilek answers.

"That woman you talked to was queen?" I ask.

"Of the vamps." Zilek answers.

"Here." Talita says, handing Zilek a bottle with red liquid in it. "Don't worry…its chicken blood."

"Zilek, are you really sixteen?" I ask.

He pulls the bottle away from his lips and goes back into vamp form.

"Yeah." He answers.

"How long have you been sixteen?" I ask.

Talita starts laughing.

"He's half, remember?" She asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"She means that since I'm only half-vamp I can still grow and age without having Demons help like regular Vampires." Zilek answers. "I've been sixteen for two months."

Talita continues to laugh.

"Ah, humans." She says. "Such naïve little minds."

"Does that mean you can still die?" I ask.

"No." Zilek answers.

"It's weird the way these things work." Talita explains. "He'll grow and age until he's eighteen then he'll freeze in time. His heart will continue to beat but he'll never die…unless someone would kill him."

The room begins to spin.

"Saseina." Zilek says as I close my eyes.

"Dizzy." I mumble.

I feel a warm hand on my head and then my cheek.

"Zilek, she's deathly cold." Talita says.

"I know." Zilek says.

It gets hard for me to breathe.

"Zilek." I whisper.

I feel Talita's fingers on my neck. She has to reposition them again and again.

"Zilek, I can barely find her pulse." She says. "She's dying."

I hear Zilek's chair slide across the floor.

"Saseina, look at me." Zilek says.

I slowly open my eyes. Everything's a blur.

It feels like my throat's closing up. I can still breathe but it's turned into more of a wheezing.

"She's not screaming." Talita says. "She's not human."

"Told ya." Zilek says then he puts his wrist to my lips. "Drink."

I try to drink but I tire out too quickly and let go of Zilek's arm.

Talita's fingers stay on my neck.

"Bite her." She says.

"No, it's too soon." Zilek says.

Everything begins to fade.

"Zilek, she's dying!" Talita yells. "You have to bite her! You have to change her now!"

"No." Zilek says.

"Bite her!" Talita yells.

I feel warm breath on my neck then a sharp pain like needles as everything fades to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_What's that smell? Cleaning chemicals?_

I open my eyes. A man in a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging off his neck smiles at me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Green." He says. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Saseina." I answer.

"Very good." Dr. Green says. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen." I answer.

_What's with all these dumb questions?_

"Good." Dr. Green says. "Are you in any pain?"

"No." I answer.

"Any dizziness or nausea?" Dr. Green asks.

"No." I answer again.

"Good, good." Dr. Green says. "Saseina, do you know where you are?"

I look around. White walls, a huge blinded window smells of sick people and cleaning stuff, a doctor, I'm in a hospital with a hospital gown on…

"Hospital." I answer.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Dr. Green asks.

Let's see…Talita, an alien, told Zilek to bite me, he's a vampire, because I was dying and I passed out but somehow ended up here…yep, not telling him that.

"No." I answer.

What does he want me to say? That I spent the last like three months with a vampire who fed me his blood and crackers while an alien or whatever you call her pretended to be me? He'd send me to the loony bin for sure.

"You were mugged and beaten." Dr. Green says. "You've been in a coma for a little over three months."

I stare at the IV in my arm.

_I'm not pale._

I stare at my natural skin color in disbelief and confusion.

_Shouldn't I be pale?_

Zilek bit me, I lived…shouldn't I be like almost as white as a ghost?

_Was it all a dream?_

"Who brought me here?" I ask.

"We don't know." Dr. Green answers. "You were left at the entrance of the hospital with a note saying you were mugged."

"Oh." I say.

"Some police officers are going to ask you a few questions while I make a call." Dr. Green says. "Okay?"

"Yeah." I answer, nodding.

Dr. Green leaves and I stare at the roof.

_It was all just a dream._

Two police officers walk into the room.

"Hello, Ms. Sokapa." One says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess." I answer.

"Good, we would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright." The second says.

"Sure." I say.

"Can you describe your attacker?" The first asks.

"No." I answer. "It was too dark. He attacked me from behind."

Why am I lying? Because I can't tell them that some psycho with fangs attacked me. Besides, I'm pretty sure Satio was just a dream too.

I mean, I know I was attacked by someone but in my dream he was a vampire…and like I said…it was all just a dream.

"Did you see who brought you here?" The second asks.

"No." I answer.

"Nothing at all about either of them?" The first asks. "Smell…anything?"

"No." I answer again. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." The second answers.

I can see in his expression that it's not okay. They want me to remember but I can't.

Dr. Green comes back into the room as the police officers leave.

"Your mother will be here in a few minutes." He says.

"Mother?" I ask. "Oh…you mean Rosenda."

"Yes." Dr. Green says.

He stays with me until Rosenda comes.

Rosenda runs to my bed and wraps her arms around me.

"My Saseina." She whispers.

_Who are you what have you done with Rosenda? Whatever you did…can it stay this way?_

"I'll let you be alone." Dr. Green says.

The second Dr. Green leaves Rosenda lets go of me.

"These medical bills are coming out of your lunch money." She growls. "And the next time you get yourself nearly killed I won't pay for you to get treated."

_Then why pay this time?_

If she hates me so much then why get me help in the first place? I mean, why waste her precious money if she hates me so much?

I gulp.

"I'm sorry, Rosenda." I say. "The food was all bad so I had to go get some more for your dinner."

"You're not sorry, yet." Rosenda growls. "But you will be."

The doctors keep me in the hospital for three more weeks. In that time Rosenda's threatened to kill me at least three hundred times and I've come to the realization that Zilek, Talita, Satio and the whole parallel universe thing was all just a dream…but no matter how much water I drink I can't seem to quench my thirst.

"As long as you lay down as soon as you go home you should be able to go to school tomorrow." Dr. Green says.

"Thank you, doctor." Rosenda says as we reach the doors. "We'll be going now."

"Okay." Dr. Green says. "Good luck, Saseina."

Little does he know that I'm going to my doom. Rosenda's not going to let me go to bed. She'll have me do anything but go to sleep.

"You're not going to bed until this house is spotless." Rosenda says.

Like I said, there goes sleeping. There's no way I can clean this house. It's a total mess. There's molding food on the floor, clothes everywhere, the furniture is upside down…I'll never get this cleaned up!

"Rosenda, the doctor said I should rest." I say. "This'll take me all day to clean!"

Rosenda walks towards the front door. She's already leaving for work.

"Then ya better get started." She says.

I watch her leave then begin my cleaning.

_The next time I'm mugged I hope they just kill me._

The sun sets as I throw away the last piece of garbage. I walk to my room, crawl into my bed and close my eyes.

"It seems to have worked." Talita says.

"But what if she gets thirsty?" Zilek asks.

"Then we'll feed her like now." Talita says.

_Is this another dream?_

I open my eyes but no one's there.

_I'm crazy._

I close my eyes again….I taste blood.

I open my eyes and put my fingers to my lips. I pull them away and stare at them…blood?

_I must've bit my lip in my sleep._

I close my eyes and finally drift back to sleep.

"Ms. Sokapa, I'm so glad you could join us today." Mr. Ponzo says.

He's not. He hates me too.

I ignore Mr. Ponzo and take my seat.

I hate school. I hate coming here. I wish I was still in the hospital.

"Great, the freak's back." Clara smirks.

I roll my eyes.

I really wish I was still in the hospital.

"Class, let's make Saseina feel welcomed." Mr. Ponzo says.

"So..." Clara says, looking at me. "How was the hospital?"

She doesn't want a real answer. She just wants me to answer so she can make some snotty comment.

I close my eyes.

"Tiring." I answer.

Mr. Ponzo begins to teach.

"I heard it was one of her…ya knows that beat the crap out of her." I hear a girl whisper.

_Here we go again._

I put my head down onto my arms.

_Someone kill me._

"Don't think like that." A girl whispers in my ear.

I put my head up and look around. No one's near me.

_Who said that?_

Clara snickers and I put my head back down.

I sit at my lunch table starving. Rosenda won't give me any lunch money so I can't get any lunch.

"No lunch?" Someone asks from behind.

I look behind me. A blue-haired girl sits in the chair next to mine.

"No money." I answer. "Who are you?"

"I'm a new girl." The girl answers then hands me an apple.

"Thanks." I say, biting into the apple.

Its juices fill my mouth but…I'm parched.

"Do you always eat alone?" The girl asks.

"I'm not alone." I say, looking down the table to the people at the other end.

"I mean, don't you have anyone to talk to?" The girl asks.

I shrug.

"Don't need anyone." I answer.

"Ya sure?" The girl asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Can I still sit here?" The girl asks.

"Ya can if you want to but if you want to be popular then you better move." I say. "I'm the loser at this school."

"I don't mind." The girl says.

"Okay." I say.

The girl hands me a cup with red juice in it.

"You look thirsty." She says.

"I can't take your drink from you." I say.

"That's alright." She says. "I'm not very thirsty."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah." The girl answers.

I take a drink of the juice. It sets my taste buds off.

_So sweet._

"What's in this?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know." The girl answers. "Why?"

"It's really sweet." I answer.

The girl looks like she's about to puke but smiles.

"Cool." She says.

The bell rings.

"Class." I say.

I try to hand the girl her bottle back but she shakes her head.

"Keep it." She says. "I don't need it."

"Okay." I say.

I watch her disappear behind a corner…the cheerleaders follow her.

I get up and chase after them.

_They better not bother the new girl. _

She seems too nice to be picked on.

"Blue hair." Clara smirks.

I watch the new girl turn around.

"Yes, priss?" She asks.

"We saw you talking to the freak." Kelly answers.

"I think you're the freaks." The new girl says. "Bye, bye now."

The lights in the school go out. There's numerous screaming that echoes in the hallway.

When the lights come back on the new girl is gone.

_Where'd she go?_

The cheerleaders look as confused as I am but they walk to class.

I walk towards the bathroom.

"You put the lights out!" Zilek yells.

_Zilek?_

I glance around the corner. I see a hand disappear into the boy's room.

I walk into the girl's room and wait by the entrance. I hear the boy's door move and walk out.

Greg stares at me.

"Get away from me, freak." He says.

He leaves.

_I'm totally losing it._

I begin to leave when I see the doorknob to the computer room moving.

The girl with the blue hair comes out of the computer room.

"Oh, hi." She says when she sees me.

"What were you doing in there?" I ask.

"Hiding from those cheerleaders." She answers.

"Told ya not to be near me." I say.

"They were picking on me earlier for having blue hair." The girl says. "Oh, and I'm moving so I won't be here tomorrow."

"But you just got here." I say.

"No, I've been here for two months." The girl says.

"Oh, well…okay." I say.

_There's no note._

I open the front door and go inside. Rosenda sits on the couch, crying, but when she sees me she gets up…and gets angry.

"You little…Satan!" She screams.

"What?" I ask.

"Thanks to you my boyfriend left me!" She yells.

"How is it my fault?" I ask.

"You made me spend my time at that hospital and not with him." She growls.

"That ain't my fault!" I scream. "You're probably the reason he left you! You're a heartless witch!"

Rosenda slaps me.

I grab her by the neck…everything fades away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Is she alright?"

"Her pulse is weak but I think she'll be okay."

"Good."

"What'd you do to Saseina?"

"I had to…stop her."

"Did you kill her?"

I feel fingers on my neck.

"No, I just knocked her out."

"I can't find her pulse."

"It's just because she's in vamp."

"Is she going to change back before she wakes up?"

"I hope."

_Am I hearing things?_

I open my eyes.

"Uh oh." Talita says.

Zilek walks over to me.

"Don't move." He says.

"You aren't dreams?" I ask.

"No silly." Talita says.

"Then why did I wake up in the hospital three weeks ago?" I ask.

"After Zilek changed you the queen of the vamps showed up and…she wasn't happy." Talita answers. "She said we had to send you back here and that we couldn't intervene with anything…"

"Unless you attacked someone." Zilek finishes. "And you did."

He points at Rosenda, unconscious on the ground. I see bruises around her neck.

"Did I do that to her?" I ask.

"You did." Talita answers.

"Because she hurt you and the vamp in you took over." Zilek says.

I stare at him then at Talita.

_She's not screaming. She's not human._

"What am I?" I ask.

Zilek bends and takes my hands. He pulls me to my feet.

"You are one of us." He answers.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Since you didn't scream when you were changing…we think you're an Advanced Human." Talita answers.

"She tasted like one." Satio says.

He appears in the doorway of my room. Zilek blocks him from touching me or Talita.

"What are you doing here?" Zilek asks, angrily.

"I came to see how your little pet's doing." Satio answers.

"Get out of here." Zilek says. "You don't belong here."

Satio stands in front of Zilek and puts his face in Zilek's.

"Neither do you." He says, his fangs glistening.

He looks towards me but Zilek pushes him back.

"We have permission." Zilek growls, showing his fangs.

"By who?" Satio asks. "Our queen doesn't want you here."

"No, but _our _queen said we could." Talita says.

Satio glares at her.

"You seem to be forgetting that Zilek here isn't one of you anymore." He growls.

"Yes, he is." Talita says. "He was born as one so he'll always be one."

"Doesn't your queen call him an abomination?" Satio asks with an evil grin.

"Not since he saved her." Talita answers, pointing at me.

"And what's so special about her?" Satio asks, angrily.

"She's the one." Zilek answers.

Satio's mouth gapes open.

"You're lying." He says with a growl.

"You wish." Zilek smirks.

"I'm asking our queen." Satio says then disappears.

Zilek sighs with relief then turns to me.

"I'm the what?" I ask.

"We'll explain it to ya later." Talita says.

Rosenda moans. Zilek picks her up and carries her to her room. He puts her in her bed.

"Talita, wanna fix the bruises?" He asks.

Talita puts her hand on Rosenda's neck. She closes her eyes and the bruises disappear.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"It's what Advanced Humans can do." She answers with a shrug.

I turn to Zilek.

"Why didn't you do it?" I ask.

"Because he's weak." Talita answers. "He was draining you, huh?"

"He always does." Zilek answers.

"Draining you?" I ask.

"Satio can drain people of their strength by just looking at them." Talita answers. "That's why Zilek was making sure Satio kept his eyes on him."

Rosenda moans again.

"You better get to bed." Zilek answers. "She might think it was all just a nightmare."

"Will I see you guys again anytime soon?" I ask as we leave Rosenda's room.

Zilek shuts the door. Talita giggles.

"We'll see ya tomorrow." She answers.

"Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, my sister enrolled Zilek and me in your school." She answers.

"What?" I ask.

"We have to make sure you don't go vamp in public." Zilek answers.

I stare at my hands. White as a ghost.

"How do I turn back?" I ask.

"Give me your hand." Zilek says.

He takes my right hand.

"Zilek, are you strong enough?" Talita asks.

Zilek closes his eyes and my skin color goes back to normal. I feel a pain in my chest and I nearly fall over.

Zilek keeps me steady.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Your heart." He answers.

"Yeah, apparently it stops and restarts." Talita answers. "I still remember the first day Zilek found that out."

"Talita." Zilek growls.

"He fell on his butt." She says. "It was hilarious."

"I don't think it was very funny." Zilek says.

"It was." Talita says.

We walk into my room and I shut the door.

"You've know each other for a long time, huh?" I ask.

"He saved me from his brother two days after he was changed." Talita answers. "His bro beat the crap out of him."

"Wait; since they're brothers…doesn't that make Satio half too?" I ask.

"No." Zilek answers. "His mom bit him when he was in alien form so he would be full vamp."

"For the thousandths time, Zilek, we are not aliens!" Talita yells. "That's what humans call us!"

Zilek laughs then winks at me.

"Talita hates when I call her an alien." He says.

"That's because it's a stupid name humans gave us." Talita says.

I sit on my bed.

"So, I'm a half vamp, half alien…"

"Advanced Human." Talita corrects.

"…and now I'm going to go to school like this…great." I say. "As if I'm not freaky enough."

"Zilek, we better go." Talita says.

"I want to stay here." Zilek says. "In case she goes vamp again."

"She's fine, Zilek." Talita says.

Zilek wants to stay. It's all over his face and in his voice. He wants to protect me.

"I'm fine." I say. "Rosenda won't bother me until morning."

"I'm not afraid of her." Zilek says.

"He's afraid Satio will come back." Talita says.

"Will he?" I ask.

"Not tonight." Talita answers then grabs Zilek's shoulder. "Let's go."

"We'll be close if you need us." Zilek says.

He and Talita crawl out my window.

I close my eyes as I lay my head on my pillow.

_I'm a vampire/alien._

"Watch out, Clara." I whisper. "The next time you mess with me…I'll be ready to kill."

I rush out of the house before Rosenda can kill me. I look around for Zilek or Talita as I walk towards the school.

"Hey." Talita says, falling in step beside me.

"Morning." Zilek says.

"So, you really are coming to school with me?" I ask.

"The queen thinks it best to watch you closely." Zilek answers. "So, we're going to school with you."

"Aren't you missing your own school?" I ask.

Talita giggles.

"We don't have school." She answers.

"Huh?" I ask.

"We go to a learning center until we get our own houses." Zilek answers.

"Do you have to pay rent and bills?" I ask.

Talita shakes her head.

"Nope." She answers. "Everything's free."

"Please let me live there." I say.

"Maybe soon." Zilek says. "If you…"

Talita hits him.

"What?" He asks. "She should know."

"Know what?" I ask.

"Later." Talita answers.

We reach the school.

"So, what classes you got?" I ask.

"Every single one you have." Talita answers.

"Oh, follow me then." I say.

I start walking towards Mr. Ponzo's class when Mr. Laut walks out of his office.

"Good morning, Ms. Sokapa, you two must be Mr. Katizo and Ms. Caltra." He says, extending his hand to Zilek then Talita.

"Please to meet you, sir." Talita says, taking his hand.

"I was wondering…where are you two from?" Mr. Laut asks. "Your names are so unusual."

"We're Native American." Talita answers.

"Ah." Mr. Laut says. "Well, best get to class before the bell rings."

"Kay." Talita says. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." Mr. Laut says. "And Ms. Sokapa, please try to be good today."

I glare at him as he walks back into his office.

"What'd he mean by that?" Zilek asks.

"I get in trouble a lot." I answer.

"Well, you can't do that anymore." Talita says.

"The cheerleaders start it." I say.

"Don't let them get to you." Zilek says.

We walk into the classroom.

"Ah, class, these are our new students." Mr. Ponzo says. "Zilek Katizo and Talita Caltra."

Clara jumps to her feet and practically jumps on Zilek.

"I'm Clara Grace." She says, taking Zilek's hand and shaking it. "If you have any problems finding your classes I'll be glad to help you."

I roll my eyes.

_And she's already hitting on him._

She presses herself against Zilek but he pushes her away.

Talita steps in between them.

"Excuse me." She says.

Clara glares at her.

"So, what's say I show you around school?" She asks, turning her attention back to Zilek.

"Ms. Grace, take your seat." Mr. Ponzo says.

"Uh, I already have an escort." Zilek says, taking my hand.

He pulls me away from the front of the class. Clara gives me a death glare.

I sit in my seat and Zilek sits in the one behind mine. Talita takes a seat in the far back.

Zilek looks at her and she points at Greg.

"Who's he?" He asks.

"That's Clara's boyfriend." I answer. "He's captain of the football team and I'd say he's really angry at you for Clara."

If looks could kill I swear Zilek and I would be dead by now. Greg's glaring at him and Clara's glaring at me.

"Hey freak." She says, as I begin to leave the class.

I exhale sharply and turn around.

"What?" I snap.

Zilek turns and looks at us.

"He's all mine." She answers. "So back off."

"He wouldn't want a priss like you." Talita smirks, walking out of the room. "He doesn't like b…"

"Talita." Zilek says, cutting her off.

Clara glares at me.

"Just remember, mine." She says.

Greg comes out of the room and she wraps her arms around his.

Greg glares at Zilek.

"You could kill him." Talita says.

"But I'm not." Zilek says.

"Just ignore them." I say.

"Are they the ones that bother you?" Zilek asks.

"Yep." I answer.

Throughout the whole day I get glares from Clara and Zilek gets glares from Greg.

"Ah, food." Talita says, sitting at my table.

"Lucky." I mumble.

Zilek hands me a sandwich.

"Here." He says.

"No thanks." I say.

"I don't need much food." He says.

I take the sandwich and bite into it.

"Thanks." I say.

"Anyone want some blood?" Talita asks.

"Sssh." Zilek says.

Talita chuckles.

"No one heard me." She says.

She hands Zilek a tin container. He drinks from it.

"Where'd you get it?" He asks.

"From a cow." She answers.

"Here, Saseina." Zilek says, handing me the container.

"No thanks." I say.

"You need to drink regularly or you'll get weak." Talita says.

I take the container and drink the blood. It tastes exactly like the red juice the blue-haired girl gave me.

"Was she your sister?" I ask.

"Who?" Talita asks.

"The blue-haired girl." I answer.

"Yeah, my older one." She answers.

"So that's why she was in the computer room." I say.

"Yep." Talita answers.

"So, will you guys please explain the whole _she's the one _thing to me?" I ask. "What does that mean?"

Zilek looks at Talita and she nods.

"Sixteen years ago the alien queen's second eldest daughter went missing." Zilek answers. "Many feared that she was dead."

"And?" I ask.

"We think you're the missing girl." Talita answers. "You have the same name, same eye color and you'd be the same age she'd be."

"It could all be coincidence." I say.

"We thought that too." Talita says. "But…"

"But what?" I ask.

"Well, when Zilek bit you…he…" Talita trails off.

"The vamp queen smelled your blood and tried to kill you." Zilek finishes.

"So?" I ask.

"She knew who you were." Zilek answers.

"I'm confused." I say.

"If you are the missing princess then that means you can restore balance and end the vamps killing sprees." Talita says.

"I'm not her." I say. "There's no way."

"But you are." Talita says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because…you have the same blood as me when you're in Advanced Human form." She answers. "Because you're my sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Wrong hole._

I drop the sandwich on the table and cough my lungs out as I try to breathe.

Zilek pats my back.

"Well, Jeesh, if you don't want me as a sister just say so." Talita says. "Don't die."

I take in a breath. My eyes water.

"You okay?" Zilek asks. "Here, take a drink."

I continue to cough but manage to take a sip of the blood.

"Sister?" I choke.

"Hey, would ya mind?" Clara asks, annoyed. "We're trying to eat."

"She's choking." Zilek says.

"Good." Greg says.

Zilek glares at him but I pat his hand.

"It's alright." I say, finally able to breathe again.

"You alright?" Zilek asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

My heart pounds in my ears as I take another sip of the blood.

"Anyway, you're my sister so you're the missing girl." Talita says.

"How am I your sister?" I ask. "How are you in the same grade as me?"

"Well, ya see, after mom and dad lost you…they had me." She answers. "Plus I was born early."

"Okay?" I say, confused.

This is all way too much to process.

"Yep." Talita says.

"So that means our mother would be the alien queen?" I ask.

"Advanced Human." Talita says, angrily.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's okay." She says.

"There's one thing I don't get." I say.

"What's that?" Zilek asks.

"If Advanced Humans are supposed to be able to do anything then why didn't you guys turn Zilek back to the way he was?" I ask.

"We tried." Talita says. "He nearly died."

"Oh." I say.

A penny flies across the table and barely misses Zilek's head. He glances back in his chair. Greg grins at him.

"Mind giving me my penny back, freak?" He asks.

Zilek picks up the penny and tosses it at the trash can. It falls in.

"Go get it." Zilek says.

Greg's grin fades off his face as he stands.

"Greg." Clara says.

"Shut up." He says then walks to our table and glares at Zilek. "You think you're funny, freak?"

Zilek stands up. He's at least an inch taller than Greg but Greg isn't fazed.

"You're the freak." Zilek growls.

I can see Zilek's color draining out of him.

_Oh crap._

"Stop." Talita says, standing.

She pushes in between Zilek and Greg.

"Aw, you gonna have a girl tell you what to do?" Greg asks.

He really shouldn't be provoking Zilek. I haven't known him that long but by the look on Talita's face I know that if Greg continues he's gonna be real sorry.

"Sit down, Talita." Zilek says.

"Look at me." Talita says and Zilek looks into her eyes. "Calm down."

"Look guys, the wimps too scared to fight." Greg smirks.

Talita spins on her heels and puts her hands on her hips.

"Look, unless you want to die I'd suggest you shut up and sit down." She says.

"No one talks to my boyfriend that way." Clara says, jumping from her seat. "Teach them whose boss, Greg."

Greg throws a punch at Talita but she ducks and elbows him in the stomach. He doubles over and gasps.

"Don't try that gain." She says then pushes him over.

The whole lunch room gets quiet. People stare at Talita and Zilek, whispering.

"Get back to your lunches!" Zilek yells, sitting back in his seat.

The lunch room fills with talk again.

"Zilek." Talita says.

Zilek squeezes the tin container so tight that he dents it. His hand shakes.

"I want to kill him." He says.

Talita rubs his back.

"Calm down." She says.

"Zilek?" I ask.

His eyes are turning black.

"Zilek, calm down." Talita says. "You don't want to turn vamp in the middle of the school."

"I want his blood." Zilek growls, his voice deeper than normal.

Talita takes the container from him and puts it to his lips.

"Drink." She says. "It'll calm you down."

I rub Zilek's arm. He looks at me. His eyes are completely black now.

"Talita." I say.

"We need to take him somewhere." She says. "He's gonna attack that kid if we don't."

Talita and I pull Zilek from his seat and take him towards the restrooms.

"Zilek." I say as Talita sits him on the ground.

He stares at me with his soulless eyes and grins. His fangs glisten in the light.

"Zilek." Talita says.

He stands and walks towards me.

"Talita." I say.

Zilek grabs my arms.

"Zilek, don't hurt her." Talita says.

Zilek leans close to me.

_I'm dead._

"Talita." I say, fear in my voice.

Talita starts snapping her fingers and Zilek turns around.

"Zilek, wake up." She says. "Come back to the living."

Zilek ignores her and turns his attention back to me. His skin is the ghostly white again.

"Talita, what's wrong with his eyes?" I ask.

"He's in hunting mode." Talita answers.

"He's gonna kill me." I say.

"No, he would've done that already." She says. "I don't know what he's doing."

Zilek touches my face.

"Beautiful." He says, his voice sending chills down my spine.

"Hey Zilek." Talita says.

He turns around and she holds up a chain with a silver cross on it. It shines in the light and the little, round thing in the middle of it seems to change color as it dangles.

He stares at it for a minute then takes it from her. He closes his eyes and lets go of me.

"Talita." I say.

Zilek gasps as his color floods back into him.

"Hey, you alright?" Talita asks.

Zilek opens his eyes and stares at the cross necklace in his hands.

He turns to me, his eyes their normal blue again.

"Here." He says, handing the cross to me. "It'll protect you from Satio."

I hold the necklace in my hand.

"How will this protect me?" I ask.

"Because Satio's evil and the cross is good." Talita answers.

"But this little thing can stop him?" I ask.

"Yeah." Talita answers. "Trust us, as long as you wear that you will not be harmed by Satio."

"Thanks." I say, putting the cross around my neck.

"Zilek." Talita says as Zilek stumbles.

He grabs onto a wall.

"I'm fine." He says. "I just need some blood."

Talita hands him the container and he drinks from it.

"You were in hunting mode." Talita says.

"I don't remember." Zilek says.

"That's what scares me." Talita says. "You're the only vampire I know that doesn't know when they're in their hunt mode."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Zilek asks.

"No, but you grabbed onto her." Talita answers.

Zilek stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"You didn't hurt me." I say.

"But you certainly scared her." Talita says.

"What'd I do after I grabbed her?" Zilek asks.

"You caressed her cheek and called her beautiful." Talita answers.

Zilek blushes.

"Oh." He says.

The bell rings.

"You calm enough to go to class?" Talita asks.

"Yeah." Zilek answers.

The three of us walk to class. Zilek won't look at me.

He stumbles before we go into the class room and grabs onto the wall.

"Zilek." Talita says.

"I'm fine." Zilek says.

We walk into the class room. I don't pay any attention to the teacher…I stare at Zilek.

He's had his head down this whole time and he's pale.

_What's wrong with him?_

He's weak but his thoughts don't reveal why.

_Talita?_

_ Hi._

_ You can read minds?!_

_ Not only that but I can communicate with you this way too._

_ How often do you do this?_

_ I was just reading your mind because I saw your concern on your face. I honestly don't do it often._

_ What does Zilek need?_

_ Blood…lots and lots of blood but first I want to know why he's so weak._

The day can't seem to go by quick enough. Through the whole day Zilek nearly passes out.

_Seventh period._

Zilek sits in his chair with his head down.

"Mr. Katizo!" Ms. Caer yells.

Zilek's head pops up.

"Huh?" He asks.

"I do not appreciate students sleeping in my class." Ms. Caer says, angrily. "But since you're a new student I will give you a warning. This is your only one."

Zilek puts his hand on his cheek and stares at Ms. Caer as she teaches.

_Crap._

_ What's up, Talita and will you ever not be in my head now?_

_ Zilek's gonna pass out._

_ What?!_

_ Get ready._

I watch Zilek sway back and forth then he falls out of his seat.

"Mr. Katizo!" Ms. Caer says, surprised.

Talita and I are the first ones to Zilek's side. Followed by Ms. Caer.

The whole class surrounds him.

"Zilek." I say.

"Somebody go get the nurse." Ms. Caer says.

Zilek moans and his eyes slowly open.

"Zilek." Talita says.

"Mr. Katizo, can you hear me?" Ms. Caer asks.

Zilek nods.

"I'm fine." He mutters.

He slowly sits up.

The whole class continues to stare at him.

"Who wants to help Mr. Katizo to the nurse's office?" Ms. Caer says.

"I will." Talita says.

"I'll help." I say.

"Very well." Ms. Caer says.

Talita and I help Zilek to his feet then we walk him out of the classroom.

"You really aren't gonna take me to the nurse, are you?" Zilek asks.

Talita sits him on the floor and pulls the container out of her backpack. She hands it to Zilek.

He slurps it down then drops it on the floor with a clang.

"Why haven't you been drinking?" Talita asks.

"The queen of vamps won't let me." Zilek answers. "Every time I try she shows up and takes away the animal."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Satio asked her to." Talita answers.

"Why would she listen to him?" I ask.

"He's her son." Zilek answers.

"What?" I ask.

"Satio's mom is the queen of the vamps." Talita answers. "That's how he can get away with everything."

Zilek closes his eyes.

"I feel weak." He mumbles.

Talita puts her arm up to his mouth.

"Drink." She says.

He opens his eyes and stares at her arm.

"It'll take at least ten of you to make me strong again." He says.

"Ugh." Talita says. "What do we do then?"

"Nothing." Zilek answers.

"Zilek, you'll die without blood." Talita says.

"I know." Zilek says.

"What if I get some for you?" Talita asks. "I have a cross so they wouldn't be able to stop me."

"What about Zilek?" I ask.

"Well, we'll need a place to keep him safe until I get enough blood." Talita answers. "No doubt Satio will come after him."

"There's no place to hide." Zilek says.

"How long will it get you to get him blood?" I ask.

"About three hours." Talita answers.

"He can stay at my house till then." I say.

"Not safe." Zilek says.

"If Satio attacks she'll probably attack him, Zilek." Talita says. "She's a strong vamp."

"Satio's stronger." Zilek says.

Talita stares at me.

_If he doesn't get blood soon then he'll die._

"I'll protect him." I say.

Eighth period goes by slowly. Zilek barely keeps his head up.

Talita and I take him to my house and he lies on the couch.

Clean bathroom

Cook dinner

Find whip

Don't leave the house

"Whip?" Talita asks.

"I'm gonna get beat." I answer. "Go get Zilek's blood."

Talita stares at Zilek then looks back at me.

_Don't let him die._

"Okay?" She asks.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

_Simple, concentrate on the person that you wanna read the mind of…and that's it._

"Try." She answers.

I stare into her eyes and concentrate.

_If you can't do this then you're really pathetic._

"Hey!" I yell.

She smiles.

"Bye." She says.

I watch her disappear out the front door.

"Saseina." Zilek says.

I walk over to the couch.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"If Satio comes I want you to run." He says.

"I won't have to." I say. "I have the necklace."

"Okay." He says.

I concentrate on him.

_He's going to kill me…then her. _

"He's not." I say.

"Did Talita teach you that?" He asks.

"It's actually pretty easy." I answer.

"It's what we learn in the first year of school." Zilek says. "I hope it's easy."

I stare into his eyes. He smiles at me.

"I won't let Satio touch you." I say. "You saved my life and I'll save yours."

"Aw, how very sweet."

I turn to see Satio standing in the doorway.

"Leave." Zilek says, his skin color changing to ghostly white.

"You can't hurt me, brother." Satio says then grins. "But I can hurt you."

I step in front of him as he walks towards Zilek.

"Don't even try." I growl.

Satio laughs then tries to touch me. He pulls his hand away the second his icy fingers touch my hand.

"A cross." He growls, exposing his fangs then looks at Zilek. "But you don't have one."

I push him away from Zilek, his skin sizzles.

He glares at me. The room spins.

"Stop it!" Zilek growls, jumping to his feet.

Satio pushes past me, his skin sizzling again then attacks Zilek. His fangs sink into Zilek's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Aaaa!" Satio yells then turns to me.

He pulls the knife I just plunged into his back out and throws it at me.

"No!" Zilek yells.

He bleeds on the ground, breathing heavily.

The knife misses my head but slices my shoulder. I grab Satio's arm then everything fades to black.

"Zilek, can you hear me?!"

"Help Saseina."

I open my eyes.

"Zilek." I say.

I rush to his side. He bleeds profusely.

"Zilek, stay in vamp form." Talita says. "What happened here?"

"Satio." I answer.

Zilek's head falls back onto the ground as he takes deep breaths.

"Where'd he go?" Talita asks.

"I don't know." I answer. "Do you have the blood for Zilek?"

Talita puts a bottle full of red liquid up to Zilek's mouth.

"Drink." She says.

Zilek barely takes a sip.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" I ask, staring at Zilek's blood pooling on the ground.

"We can't take a vampire to a hospital." Talita says. "Zilek, drink."

She tips the bottle and the blood goes rushing into Zilek's mouth. He grabs the bottle and chugs it.

"More." He says, finishing the bottle.

Talita hands him another bottle as Zilek's wounds start to heal.

After the tenth bottle Zilek passes out.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

Talita grabs his hand and closes her eyes. Zilek starts to change back to a pinkish color.

"Let's see." Talita answers.

She puts her finger on Zilek's neck.

"More." Zilek whispers.

"He's still weak." Talita says, putting another bottle to Zilek's lips.

_Blood. _

I lick my lips.

_What's going on?_

Talita hands me a bottle.

"I don't know why I want so much blood." I say, taking a drink.

"It's because of the vamp side." Talita answers.

Zilek opens his eyes and pushes himself up.

"She nearly killed him." He says, staring at me.

"What?" Talita asks.

"She went into hunt mode…and nearly killed Satio." Zilek answers.

Talita helps him sit on the couch and hands him another bottle.

"Keep drinking." She says.

I stare at the blood stained floor.

_Rosenda is going to kill me._

"I'll start cleaning." I say.

I start walking towards the kitchen but everything fades for a minute. I grab onto the doorway wall.

"I'll clean." Talita says. "You stay with Zilek and drink."

"You don't have to do my chores." I say.

"Satio was draining her." Zilek says.

Talita shoves me onto the couch.

"Listen vamps, I'll do the work and you rest." She says then takes my chore list but begins by cleaning Zilek's blood.

Zilek smiles at me and hands me the bottle of blood.

"Drink it up." He says.

"I still don't like the idea of drinking blood." I say, taking a sip. "It's gross."

Honestly, I love the taste. It's so sweet and refreshing…especially the warm kind.

"It's your life now." He says.

_How did she fight him off?_

_ I don't know._

"I don't remember." I say.

"Don't read my mind." He says. "Or I'll think things that'll gross you out."

"I won't." I say.

Zilek moans and lays his head back. The vein on his neck sticks out and I see his pulse.

_Beautiful._

I'm drawn to his neck. I want his blood.

I scoot closer to him.

_What am I doing?!_

I can't fight it. It's like I'm a magnet and he's a fridge.

"Saseina." Zilek says, lifting his head then jumps off the couch. "Talita!"

"What?" Talita asks, coming into the living room.

"She's going into hunt." Zilek answers.

I hear his heart beating, fast.

_Blood._

_ Hey, stop it._

Talita snaps her fingers in front of my face. Zilek's heartbeat fades from my head.

"She's back." Talita says.

"What?" I ask.

"You were about to kill Zilek." She answers.

"Oh." I say.

Zilek sits by me.

"It's okay." He says. "That kind of stuff always happens."

The clock chimes.

"Oh crap." I say.

"What?" Talita asks.

"Rosenda will be home any minute." I answer.

As if on cue the doorknob starts jiggling.

Zilek and Talita pick up the bottles then rush into my room and shut the door. As they run the house is instantly cleaned and the kitchen timer dings.

I walk into the kitchen as Rosenda opens the door.

"Satan child!" She yells.

I put the chicken on the table as Rosenda comes into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." I say.

"Did you find the whip?" Rosenda asks.

She looks angry. I know what she's going to do.

_I'm gonna bleed to death. _

_ If she hurts you Zilek will kill her._

"No." I answer.

Rosenda goes to her room then comes back out with her horse whip. I don't know where she got it. I just know that it hurts…a lot.

"Punishment time, Satan." Rosenda says.

"What'd I do?" I ask.

"You made him break up with me." Rosenda says.

She hits me in the face with the whip. I fall to the ground.

_Don't lose control, Saseina._

_ She's making me angry._

_ I know, but you can't lose control or you'll kill her._

_ I want to kill her._

She hits me over and over again with the whip.

Zilek, he can control his vamp so I can too. Zilek…Zilek…Zilek…

The stings fade as the world fades.

"You shouldn't have let her do that."

I open my eyes. Zilek's holding me on my bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You blacked out." Talita answers.

She dabs my face with a cold washcloth but it stings my face.

"Where's Rosenda?" I ask.

"She went to bed." Zilek answers, angrily.

He puts his arm to my mouth.

"No." I say. "Ow."

"Sorry." Talita says.

"Drink." Zilek says. "Please."

"You did a good job at not letting your vamp out." Talita says. "How'd you do it?"

I stare up at Zilek and move away from him.

"What?" He asks.

I sit up.

"I don't want to drink you." I answer.

"Here then." Talita says then tosses me a bottle of blood.

"Can't we just heal her?" Zilek asks.

"No, that Rosenda woman will get suspicious." Talita says.

I shake my head.

"No she won't. Since today's Friday she'll let me stay in my room until Sunday." I say.

Zilek grabs my hand and shuts his eyes. I watch as my wounds disappear.

"There." He says.

"You guys gotta teach me how to do that." I say.

Zilek smiles.

"I will later." He says.

We both stare at each other smiling.

_Why does he care so much about me? I've never had anyone care about me as much as he does._

_ Saseina's got a boyfriend. Saseina's got a boyfriend._

_ Get out of my head._

Why don't you read his mind? Why don't you see why he cares so much?

I glare at Talita.

"Do it." She says.

"Do what?" Zilek asks.

I concentrate on him.

_How did she become so powerful? Why do I feel this way? Are you in my head?_

"I am." Talita answers. "I just wanted to see whether or not you love her."

Zilek shakes his head.

"Get out of my head." He says, angrily. "Or I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know, I know…you'll think things that'll scare the crap out of me." Talita says, rolling her eyes.

"Wanna test me?" Zilek asks.

He glares at Talita and Talita glares at him.

"Stop." Talita says a few seconds later, tears in her eyes. "I won't read your mind ever again."

_What happened?_

_ Sis, you really don't want to know what goes on in his head._

_ Why? _

_ It's horrible._

I see the sun rising.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A few hours." Zilek answers.

"Will you take me away?" I ask.

Zilek and Talita stare at me.

"Take you where?" Talita asks.

"To the queen…to our mom." I answer. "Away from Rosenda and her whip. Away from that horrible school."

Talita shakes her head.

"We can't…not unless they all agree." Talita says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Talita, I don't think she's ready to learn more." Zilek says.

"Tell me." I say.

"Okay, you know all those paranormal things people talk about? Witches, ghosts, vampires?" Talita asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Demons?" Zilek asks. "Angels?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Everything's real." Talita answers. "Well, most a lot of the races were taken out or moved."

"Which ones are left?" I ask.

"Well, demons live here with angels." Zilek answers. "To balance out good and evil."

"Vampires, Advanced Humans, ghosts, witches and goblins all live in our world." Talita says.

"Well, what's that have to do with me living with you guys?" I ask.

"Our queen would have to have meetings." Talita answers.

"Meetings?" I ask.

"She'd have to meet with all the other leaders and get a majority rule on whether you could come or not." Talita answers.

"They'd say no." I say.

"Maybe not." Talita says.

"The vamp would." I say.

"The vamp says no to everyone." Zilek says.

"Will they have to see me?" I ask.

"No." Talita answers. "Well, they normally don't. Only in extreme cases."

"I want to leave this place." I say. "I want to leave before someone kills me here."

"No one's going to kill you." Talita says.

"Rosenda almost did." Zilek grumbles.

"That's why we're here, Zilek." Talita says. "To protect her until we know what to do with her."

"You should let me come to your universe." I say.

"We'll try." Talita says.

"Why don't you go ask your mom to start a meeting?" Zilek asks. "I'll stay here."

"You sure you can handle any attacks?" Talita asks.

"I'm sure." Zilek answers. "My strength's back."

"Even if Satio comes back?" Talita asks.

"It's nearly dawn. You know Satio doesn't attack in the daylight." Zilek answers.

"Why doesn't he?" I ask.

"He loses his strength in the sunlight." Zilek answers.

"That's why Satio hates Zilek so much." Talita says. "Since he refuses to be changed into a full vamp he can go into the sunlight and keep his strength."

"Oh." I say.

"I'll be back." Talita says then pulls out her bracelet and closes her eyes.

The room explodes in a light of blue. I shut my eyes.

"Bright, huh?" Zilek asks.

I open my eyes and stare at him.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Are you sure that Rosenda woman won't come in here?" Zilek asks.

"I'm sure." I answer.

This is what she always does. Every Friday night she'll whip me for no reason until I pass out then leave me alone until it's time for school again. It's a miracle I made it to this age.

I stare at Zilek.

_Why do humans insist on harming each other like this?_

_ Because they don't care._

"Saseina." Zilek says.

"I just wanted to make sure I hadn't forgotten how." I say.

"Look, you really don't want to be in my head." Zilek says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because…."

A flash of blue light blinds me. I shut my eyes. When the light fades I open my eyes again.

A woman stands in the middle of my room. She's wearing a lavender colored dress and has a crown with jewels on her head. Her hair is a chestnut brown. Her eyes seem to change color. She smiles at me.

"Hello, Zilek." She says, her voice soothing.

Zilek gets on one knee.

"Queen." He says.

"Zilek, I am not the vampire." The woman says. "You can stand."

Zilek nods and stands.

"Sorry." He says.

The woman nods then looks at me. Her eyes grow wide and she smiles.

"My daughter." She says. "Let us get you home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You're having meetings?" Zilek asks.

"I will get my daughter home." The queen answers.

"Even if she is an abomination?" Zilek asks.

By the way he said the words I know they must hurt him.

"She is my daughter." The queen says. "She will never be an abomination."

Zilek puts his head down. I focus on him.

_You didn't care when I got turned. You let me suffer. You made sure I didn't have anyone._

I stare at the woman. She looks so kind. Why would Zilek think such a thing?

"Can I really leave this place?" I ask.

"I will make sure you we get you to your proper home." The queen answers.

_Zilek's about to lose it._

_ What do you mean?_

I stare at Talita.

_He doesn't like our mom._

_ Why?_

_ Because when he was changed she banished him from her kingdom._

_ Why?_

_ She doesn't like abominations. She only likes full species. I'm actually surprised she likes you._

"How was I taken?" I ask. "From my home?"

"I have my suspicions." The queen answers, glaring at Zilek. "The vampire queen would do anything to make my spirit die."

_There she goes blaming me again._

_ Zilek, calm down._

_ You're mother hates me, Talita, and I thought I told you to stay out of my head._

_ I couldn't resist. You're eyes are starting to turn black._

_ This is weird. I can hear both your thoughts._

_ Saseina, Talita, get out of my head._

_ Sorry. _

I stop concentrating on Zilek so if he and Talita's conversation continued I'll never know.

"Mother." Talita says when the queen pulls out her bracelet.

"I must go." The queen says then glares at Zilek. "If anything happens to my daughters I will kill you."

She leaves in a flash of blue light.

Zilek's color changes to the white color. His fangs stick out of his mouth and his eyes change to black.

_Uh oh, Saseina, we gotta calm him down._

Zilek grabs my arms.

"Princess." He growls.

"Zilek, don't hurt her." Talita says.

Zilek's soulless eyes burn into mine. His voice sends chills down my spine.

_She's so beautiful. Why does she have to be the daughter of that witch?_

"Why?" He asks in a growl.

"Zilek, you don't want to hurt her." Talita says. "Listen to me."

Zilek leans close to me. He tilts his head.

I close my eyes.

I feel Zilek's breath on my neck.

"Talita." I mumble.

"Zilek, don't hurt her." Talita says.

"Beautiful." Zilek growls.

His fangs prick my neck then he…kisses me.

Tingles flow through my body. I shake from his kiss. I feel like I'm falling in a dream. My head spins.

"Wow." Talita says.

Zilek pulls away from me and closes his eyes. He lets go of my arms.

Talita grabs him as he stumbles. She sits him on my bed and he opens his eyes.

"What happened?" He asks, revealing that his eyes are blue again.

I stand stunned. I touch my lips.

_He kissed me?_

"You…you went into hunt mode." Talita answers.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Zilek asks, staring at me. "Did I hurt you?"

"Maybe her brain." Talita answers.

"What'd I do?" Zilek asks.

Talita starts laughing.

"You kissed her." She answers.

Zilek starts blushing.

"What?" He asks.

Talita walks over and puts her arm around my shoulders. She squeezes me to her.

"Sis, how was it?" She asks.

She stares into my eyes.

_He kissed me._

She laughs.

"It's not funny." Zilek says. "I didn't know what was going on!"

"Well, your hunt is your vamp primal instinct." Talita says. "It's like your subconscious…so you must feel something for her."

"I'm sorry." Zilek says, walking over to me. "I can't control myself when I'm like that. I don't even remember anything that goes on."

"It's okay." I say.

"That's so sad." Satio says.

Zilek exposes his fangs to him.

"The sun's coming." He growls. "Why don't you just run home?"

"You can't win." Satio says, his eyes turning black. "I can actually control the hunt."

He attacks Zilek. Talita pushes me against the wall.

"Zilek." I say.

I watch him and Satio bite each other.

"Don't kill him." Talita says. "Satio my mother will kill you if you even try to kill Zilek!"

Satio turns around and grabs Talita's arm. His skin sizzles but he doesn't let go of her.

She screams as his grip tightens.

"Stop it." Zilek growls.

"Make me, brother." Satio growls.

Zilek pushes Satio away from Talita and bites his neck.

Satio spins and lands a punch to Zilek's cheek. Zilek's head turns sharply. I hear a crack...everything fades as Zilek falls.

_Where am I?_

I spin around. There's nothing but darkness. Endless darkness.

"Zilek. Zilek, wake up. Saseina won't wake up. You have to help me. Come on, you can't be dead. You have to wake up."

I open my eyes. I see Talita leaning over Zilek.

"What happened?" I ask.

Talita looks at me.

I stare at my room, covered in blood and I taste it.

"You attacked Satio." She answers.

Zilek's eyes stare at me, blankly. I crawl over to him.

"Is he…no, he can't be." I say.

I feel a pang in my heart. It's a feeling I've only had in school, of great sadness.

"I don't know." Talita says. "He hasn't moved."

"Call the queen." I say.

"She won't be able to help him." Talita says.

I see a tear roll down her cheek.

_I know how to help him._

_ Who's there?_

_ I'm Alena, the youngest in our family._

_ How can you help him?_

"You'll see." Alena says.

A tiny girl appears in the doorway.

"Alena." Talita says. "Mom's gonna kill you."

"I can help him." Alena says.

"How?" Talita asks. "Where have you been?"

"Move." Alena says.

Talita and I back away from Zilek.

"How can you help him?" Talita asks.

Alena puts her hand over Zilek's eyes and closes them.

_Is he gone?_

_ I don't know, Saseina._

_ What's Alena gonna do?_

_ I don't know._

Alena moves Zilek's head and straightens his body. She puts her hand in his then closes her eyes.

Her hand glows.

"What ya doing?" I ask.

Zilek gasps.

"Hey." Alena says.

Zilek opens his eyes.

"Alena, how did you do that?" Talita asks.

"I've been spending a lot of time with them." Alena answers, pointing up.

"Who?" I ask.

_Angels. Alena has a lot of angel friends._

"What happened?" Zilek asks. "Whose blood is that?"

"Your brother's." Talita answers. "After Satio hurt you Saseina attacked him."

"She's strong." Alena says.

Zilek tries to sit up but Alena pushes him back down.

Talita kneels beside him and puts her arm to his mouth.

"Drink." She says.

Zilek bites down on her arm. She flinches but doesn't pull away.

"My neck hurts." Zilek says, pulling away.

"It was cracked." Talita says.

Zilek stares at me.

_How can you hurt my brother? He's the strongest vamp besides the queen._

_ I don't know._

I hear Rosenda's door open.

"She's awake." I say.

I hear her lock my door.

"You can just stay in there!" She yells.

Zilek shakes his head as he sits up.

"Well, since you're alright now I'm gonna go home." Alena says.

She crawls out my window then I see a blue light.

Zilek sits on my bed and rubs his neck.

"Ow." He says.

"You're lucky Alena brought you back." Talita says.

"So, what happened?" I ask. "When I blacked out?"

"You grabbed Satio's throat and shoved him into your wall then you bit his neck. He shoved you off but the cross burned him. He disappeared as quickly as he came." Talita answers.

"Did she kill him?" Zilek asks.

"Probably not." Talita answers. "But she certainly wounded him."

Zilek takes a breath before he stands up and cracks his back. He cracks his neck.

"That's better." He says.

"I hate it when you do that." Talita says.

"Why were you crying?" Zilek asks.

"You were dead." Talita answers.

_I was crying because you're a moron. I was crying because I don't know what I'd do without you. I was crying because Saseina was going to cry._

_ Me?_

_ When you changed it was because deep down you love Zilek. It's like him…your hunting sides must love each other._

_ I think I would know if I loved a boy._

_ Not if you won't allow yourself._

_ Who are you to tell me what I feel?_

_ Your sister._

_ That doesn't mean anything._

_ I can feel what you feel if I want to. I don't love Zilek like you do. So even though he was dead…I wasn't going to cry…you were._

_ Don't you have any emotions for him?_

_ To be a good queen you can't show emotions. My mom barely shows any for her own children._

_ That's pathetic. _

_ Get over it._

"Hey, if you guys are done minding each other can I say something?" Zilek asks.

"What?" Talita asks.

"You should know that Saseina's eyes are changing." Zilek answers.

Talita looks into them. I turn and stare at them in my mirror. I see blackness.

"What should we do?" Talita asks.

"She is hungry." A woman says.

I see the vampire queen standing in my room.

Zilek gets on one knee and bows his head. I start to do the same but Talita grabs my arm.

"We don't have to bow." She says. "Zilek shouldn't either."

Zilek stands but the queen grabs his throat.

"You are my subject." She says. "You will bow to me."

"He belongs to the Advanced Humans." Talita says, angrily. "Put him down."

The queen glares at her then at me.

"Ah, the missing girl." She growls. "Hungry?"

She lets go of Zilek's throat and he gasps. She walks towards me but Talita steps in front of her.

"Touch her and my mother will have you killed." She threatens.

The queen pushes Talita away with the back of her hand. She hits the wall.

The queen grabs me by the throat.

"You want blood?" She asks, her voice sending chills down my spine. "Let us go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"You actually got her." Satio says.

The vamp queen throws me down in front of his feet.

"That cross burned me." The vamp queen growls. "Who gave it to her?"

"Zilek." Satio answers.

"We cannot touch her." The queen vamp says. "That cross will kill us. Look at what it did to my hand."

"Why did you bring her here then?" Satio asks.

"She is hungry." The queen vamps answers. "At sunset I want you take her hunting."

"Her mother will kill us." Satio says.

"She is half ours." The queen vamp says.

"Let me change her." Satio growls. "Let me change her all the way."

I stare at my hands. I'm as white as a ghost.

"No." The queen vamp says. "Just take her hunting."

"Why?" Satio asks.

"Once she tastes human she'll never go back." The queen vamp answers.

I glare at the both of them. I stand and run for the nearest door.

Satio grabs my hair and throws me to the ground.

"Nice try." He growls.

He fades.

_Sister, where are you? _

_ In their house._

_ Have they harmed you, daughter?_

_ They're going to make me hunt._

_ I'm coming for you, Saseina. I'll kill my brother._

_ He'll kill you._

_ I don't care, Saseina._

Satio hits me on the head with such force that I'm unconscious in seconds.

I find myself on some grass. Satio smiles at me. He picks me up by my hair.

His eyes are soulless. He grins and his fangs glisten in the moonlight.

"Ready to hunt?"

His voice makes my whole body shake.

I shake my head.

If my heart was beating it'd be racing.

"Let me go." I growl.

My own voice has changed. At first I don't even recognize it.

"Come, I know one human that'll make you hunt." Satio growls.

He pulls my hair and leads me away.

"Let me go!" I growl.

I can hear his hand sizzling but he continues to pull on my hair. He pulls me towards the city.

"This will be fun." Satio growls with a smile.

_Saseina._

_ Talita, where are you guys?_

_ Where are you?_

_ Satio's pulling me towards the city._

_ Are you alright?_

_ I'm scared._

_ Has he hurt you at all?_

_ He's pulling my hair._

_ Mom's gonna kill him._

_ I'm scared._

_ Don't be. Zilek's looking for you._

_ Satio will kill him._

_ No, Zilek's not himself._

_ What do you mean?_

_ He's in hunting. It's creepy._

_ How is that supposed to help? Satio's in hunt too._

_ Believe me, when Zilek's like this it'll take ten semi-trucks to bring him down._

_ Ouch._

Satio walks up to a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.

"Who's she?" It asks in a deep, demonic voice.

"New kid." Satio answers.

The figure growls when it touches me and pulls his hand away.

"Rip that cross off." It growls at me.

"You wish." I growl.

_What's going on now?_

_ Um, there's a shadow thing in front of me._

_ What shadow thing?_

_ It's a shadow._

_ With red eyes?_

_ Yeah._

_ Don't take off your cross._

_ Why, what is it?_

_ It's a demon._

_ Oh, so this is what they look like._

_ They can look like anything but if he looks like a shadow then that means it's either just a weak one or hiding how strong it really is._

_ So he can't hurt me?_

_ Oh, he can. That's why I want you to keep that necklace on._

Satio pushes me down.

"Don't disrespect him." He growls. "Take the necklace off."

"No." I growl.

_Saseina, run._

_ Zilek, where are you? _

_ Just run, now!_

I get on my feet and run for the city.

_If I just get into some light. I can't be hurt if I get into light._

I run as fast as I can. I can't be killed. I don't want to die now. I didn't survive the crap from kids or the beatings from Rosenda for sixteen years just to be killed by some blood thirsty vampire and some dumb demon.

A black puff of smoke rises up in front of me.

"Nice try." The demon growls.

I grab my necklace and shove the cross in his face. He hisses and backs from me.

I run past him.

_Sister, where are you now?_

_ I don't know but I'm running for my life._

I glance back to see Satio chasing after me. The demon lies on the ground, hissing.

I turn my attention back to in front of me.

"Aaaa!" I scream as a sharp pain explodes in my back.

Everything fades as I hit the ground.

_Saseina, whatever he does don't hunt._

_ Zilek._

I open my eyes. Satio grins at me.

"Are you ready to hunt?" He asks.

"No." I growl.

"Well, too bad. Your meal is coming." Satio growls.

"That movie was so stupid." Clara says.

"No." I growl.

"Want me to complain?" Greg asks.

"They wouldn't listen." Clara smirks.

"I know how much you hate those people." Satio growls.

He steps out of the alley as Greg walks by.

"Who are you?" Greg asks, angrily. "Move it, freak."

Satio's eyes change to a soulless black.

I look for a way to run but the alley leads to a dead end.

"Look at his eyes." Clara says.

I watch Greg try to push past Satio but Satio pushes him to the ground.

"Move it, freak." Greg says, pulling his phone out. "Or I'll call the police."

Satio grabs the cell phone out of Greg's hand and smashes it. He grabs Greg's throat. Clara screams.

_I hate them but I can't just stand here and watch them die._

I tackle Satio to the ground.

"Saseina?" Clara asks.

"Get out of here." I growl.

Greg gets up and grabs Clara's arm.

"The freak's with her." Greg says. "Let's get out of here."

They run.

_I just saved your life, moron._

Satio pushes me off him. His body sizzles but he attacks.

I feel a pain like needles in my arm then my neck.

_Zilek._

"Let her go, Satio!" Zilek growls.

Satio drops me.

I grab my neck as it bleeds. I taste my blood.

"Hello, Zilek." Satio growls.

His mouth sizzles.

"You are going to pay. The Advanced Human queen will kill you." Zilek growls.

"You have a choice, brother." Satio growls. "Attack me…or save your little pet."

Zilek glances at me.

_Kill him._

_ You're bleeding._

_ Forget about me, Zilek. Kill him before he gets away._

_ No._

Zilek rushes to my side.

"Look out!" I yell, seeing Satio lunge for Zilek.

Zilek turns and punches Satio. His eyes change to black and he full out attacks Satio.

_Sister, are you alright?_

_ I'm…bleeding._

_ Where's Zilek?_

_ Attacking Satio._

_ Why isn't he helping you?_

_ His eyes are black._

_ Ugh._

Satio bites Zilek's arm but Zilek throws him off.

"Don't underestimate me, brother." He growls. "You hurt her and now you die."

"You can't kill me." Satio growls. "Aw, your little pet's dying."

I concentrate on Zilek as everything starts to blur.

_She is so beautiful. First I'll get rid of this monster completely then take her with me. I'll take her to our universe where she'll be safe._

Talita appears in blur of light.

"Zilek, help me!" She yells.

Satio disappears as Zilek turns to us. His eyes are still black.

"Move." He growls.

Talita gets up and moves away from me. Zilek picks me up.

"Zilek, where are you going with her?" Talita asks.

"Don't follow." Zilek growls.

He and I are surrounded in blue light. I close my eyes.

_It's alright._

I open my eyes and stare at Zilek. His soulless eyes stare back.

"Zilek?" I ask.

"You're beautiful." He says.

He bends his head close to mine. His lips touch mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

So, I'm a sixteen year old girl that found out she's an Advanced Human "Alien" who's also a vampire. I have at least three sisters. There are two vampires trying to kill me and one vampire who kisses me every time he's in hunting mode. I like the taste of blood, I want to leave the human universe and every paranormal thing I've ever heard about is real except some of the species are gone or have moved.

"He saved her."

"That boy could have gotten your sister killed!"

"He saved her, mother!"

"Mmm…."

"Saseina?"

I open my eyes. I find myself in my room with Talita and the Advanced Human queen arguing.

"Hey." I say.

"How are you feeling?" The queen asks.

"Where's Zilek?" I ask.

_Please tell me they didn't hurt him._

"Zilek is being questioned." The queen answers.

I sit up.

"Why?!" I ask, panicky.

"Because mother thinks he tried to hurt you." Talita answers, rolling her eyes.

"He saved me." I say.

"He took you away." The queen says. "For a month he hid you."

"A month?" I ask.

"We didn't find you until yesterday." Talita answers. "Don't worry, Alena was being you."

"Please, send Zilek back." I say.

The queen stares at me for a long time.

_Do you truly trust him?_

_Yes._

"I will get him." The queen says.

Talita stares at me.

"Where'd he take you?" She asks.

"I don't know." I answer.

"What'd he do to you?" She asks.

"Nothing." I answer. "I mean, he kissed me but that was the same day he took me."

"He's crushing on you something fierce." Talita says. "At least…the vamp side of him is."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"I can't control the hunting side of the vamp." Zilek says.

"Hey." Talita says.

Zilek keeps his head down and his hands in his pockets. His hair hides his face.

"Your mom said I was free to go." He says.

"You alright?" Talita asks.

"A bit tired." Zilek answers. "Saseina, you alright?"

"Yeah." I answer. "You?"

I stand up and walk over to him.

_Kiss him._

I stand in front of him. I don't know why I want to kiss him…but I do. I want his lips.

"I'm just tired." He answers.

I make him look into my eyes. I see the bruises on his face.

"Who did that to you?" I ask, making him lift his head.

"Those look bad." Talita says, grabbing his face and pointing it towards the light.

"Ow." Zilek says.

"Did my mother do that to you?" Talita asks.

"No." Zilek answers. "I did it to myself."

"What?" I ask.

"Zilek, sit down." Talita says.

Zilek sits on my bed.

"Rosenda's gonna be home any minute, Talita." He says. "We should leave."

"Not until you tell us what happened." Talita says.

"It was nothing." Zilek answers.

"Heal yourself then." Talita says. "Or have you lost your strength?"

Zilek closes his eyes. The bruises on his face disappear.

"See." He says.

"Who hurt you?" I ask.

"Can I lie down?" He asks.

"Sure." I answer.

He sprawls out on my bed.

_Why is he so weak?_

_Someone did that to him. _

_Was it the alien queen?_

"Stop calling us aliens!" Talita yells.

Zilek laughs.

"That's my girl." He mumbles.

He closes his eyes.

"Zilek?" I ask but he doesn't respond.

"He's sleeping." Talita says.

I stare at his face, his closed eyes and his lips. Twice now he's kissed me…but he wasn't himself when he did. I can only question whether or not the alien side in him wants to kiss me.

_He doesn't get too close to people._

_Why not?_

_Because all those he loves either dies or betrays him. _

_What do you mean?_

_Nothing._

_Tell me._

_It's just…after he got changed he was shunned by anyone who found out. His mom understood him but…the vamp queen killed her and up until he moved out his dad always tried to kill him._

_Didn't our mom try to help?_

_Our mom hates halves. I told you that. _

_I don't like our mom. She did that to Zilek, didn't she?_

_Yes._

"Hey, Talita, got any blood?" Zilek asks, his voice deep.

He opens his eyes. They're starting to turn black.

"Zilek, calm down." Talita says.

"I'm thirsty." Zilek growls.

I put my arm to his mouth as he sits up.

"Drink." I say.

He doesn't hesitate, it doesn't hurt.

His eyes change back to normal.

"Thanks." He says.

"Why did they hurt you like that?" I ask.

"I don't remember." He answers.

"You need to learn how to control that hunting side of yours." Talita says.

"I took her." Zilek says. "I hid her but I don't remember."

"It's alright." Talita says. "You saved her too."

"Your mom doesn't want me around either of you." Zilek says. "She hates me again."

"It doesn't matter what she wants." Talita says. "We want you."

Zilek shakes his head.

"I'm not allowed to go back." He says.

"Back?" I ask.

"To the alien kingdom." He answers.

"Zilek, if I have to tell you one more time about the alien name I swear I will cut your tongue out." Talita growls.

"Why aren't you allowed to go back?" I ask.

"Because, and I quote, 'You kidnapped a princess. She does not want your death so as your punishment you are never allowed to return to this kingdom.' So, I'm screwed." Zilek says.

"I'll talk to mom." Talita says.

"She won't listen." Zilek says.

Talita leaves in a blur of light. Zilek falls back on my bed and moans.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I took you." He answers. "I could've killed you."

"Zilek, you and I both know you would never kill me." I whisper.

I sit on my bed and I stare at Zilek's face. He smiles. I want to kiss him so bad.

"What you staring at?" He asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause it's creepy." He answers.

He sits up. His hand brushes against mine.

_Why do I feel this way?_

"Sorry." I say.

I hear the front door open.

"Rosenda's here." Zilek says. "I better go."

He stands but I grab his hand.

"Please stay." I whisper.

_Why do I want him?_

He sits back on my bed.

"What if she comes in here?" He asks.

"I don't care." I answer.

I know why. I feel safe when Zilek's around. I know he'd protect me from anyone that tried to hurt me.

My hair falls in my face.

"Can I?" Zilek asks, his hand touching my face.

I nod.

His fingers brush across my cheek as he tucks my hair behind my ear. My body seems to warm and tingles under his touch.

_Please kiss me._

I lean forward as Zilek does. I feel his breath on my face.

"Satan child!" Rosenda yells.

Zilek backs away from me.

"I'm sorry." He says, standing.

"I'll be right back." I say. "Please stay."

He grabs the cross from my necklace and holds it in his hand.

"I can't stay." He says. "You'll get in trouble if I do but this will protect you."

"Zilek." I whisper.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He says, dropping my necklace. "Okay?"

"Fine." I answer.

He gives me one last smile before he disappears in a blue light.

Rosenda opens my door.

"What was that light?!" She asks, angrily.

"Car." I answer.

Rosenda grabs me and shoves me into the living room. She throws me on the ground and throws a wet rag at me.

"Clean." She says. "My new boyfriend is coming over tomorrow and I want this house to look spotless."

She walks into her room and shuts the door.

"Someone kill me." I whisper as I start cleaning the floor.

"I wish I could." Satio growls.

I jump to my feet and glare at him.

"Go away." I growl.

My skin goes white. My body grows cold. I feel my heart stop.

I fall to my knees but get back up and expose my fangs.

"Attack me." Satio growls.

"If you don't leave I will." I growl.

"Come on, you know you don't want to hurt me." Satio growls. "You want to hurt Clara."

"Go away." I growl.

"Hey, I'm…" Talita trails off. "What are you doing here, Satio?"

"Stay out of this, Talita." Satio growls.

"You touch her and you die." Talita threatens.

Satio glares at me. His eyes connect with mine.

My throat feels like its closing. I grab it and cough.

"I can't touch you with my fingers." Satio growls. "But I can kill you with my mind."

The stone on my cross starts glowing. Satio yells and I can breathe again.

"What's going on out here?!" Rosenda asks, angrily pulling her bedroom door open.

Satio lunges at her but Talita jumps in between them.

Rosenda gets knocked into the wall and passes out.

Talita screams. I grab Satio by the throat.

"Want to hurt my sister?" I ask, my voice deep.

I don't know why but I feel angry.

Talita stares up at me. She looks scared.

_Sister, are you still awake?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Your eyes are black._

_I can't control my body._

Satio coughs as my grip tightens.

"Let my son go." The vamp queen growls.

"Leave us alone." I growl.

"Let him go." She growls, grabbing Talita's throat.

I let Satio go and she lets Talita go. Satio grabs me and a ball of light surrounds us.

A tree appears and I feel grass beneath my feet.

"I'm telling you, Saseina's a total freak." Clara says. "Do you see how she ignores Greg and me about what happened?"

"Clara, you need to stop obsessing over all of this." Kelly says.

"Kill her." Satio growls. "Kill her and you'll feel so much better."

"No." I growl.

"Freak." Satio growls. "Isn't that what she calls you?"

"I don't care." I growl.

"Freak, freak, freak." Satio says, his voice sounding more like Clara's. "Kill her."

I run for Clara. Kelly runs from us before she even sees who I am.

"Saseina." Clara says. "Freak, get away from me."

"You're gonna pay for calling me a freak." I growl.

I expose my fangs. I grab Clara by the throat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Kelly, you were there!" Samantha yells.

"I ran." Kelly says. "I didn't see who attacked her."

"Great job." Samantha smirks.

Zilek grabs my hand. Tingles flow through my body.

_Come on._

He was the one that stopped me. Talita was the one that wiped Clara's memory and healed her. I was the one that nearly killed her.

Satio used me. He used me to try and kill for him. Now Clara's in therapy for memory loss.

"I hurt her." I say.

"It wasn't you." Zilek says. "Satio tricked you."

"I could've killed her." I say.

"But you didn't." Zilek says.

He's been my rock since I hurt Clara. But the more he's there for me…the more I want to kiss him.

"Hey sis." Talita says.

I put my head down. Zilek squeezes my hand.

"Can I go home?" I ask.

Talita puts her hand on my forehead.

"You feel a bit warm." She says. "Zilek, maybe we should take her home."

"Oh, so the freaks did get together." Kelly smirks, walking by us.

I growl at them.

"She was probably the one that attacked Clara." Samantha says.

Zilek squeezes my hand harder.

_Calm down._

Samantha and Kelly glare at me in class.

_Please, someone kill me._

_Saseina, calm down._

_Zilek, I truly hate what I've done._

_I told you that it wasn't your fault. Satio played with your emotions and he won. _

I put my head down.

_I could've killed her. Now she's in an institute._

_It's just until the doctors say she can come home. _

_I know I hate her and all but I never wanted to kill her._

_You didn't._

_I screwed her brain up pretty good._

_No, Talita did that._

_It's all my fault._

_Look at me._

I put my head up and look at Zilek. He smiles a soft smile at me.

_What?_

_It's all gonna be okay._

I stare at his lips. He's kissed me. Those lips have been on mine. I want them again.

I shake my head then put my head back on my desk.

The nightmare doesn't seem to end. Rosenda makes me cut the grass then clean her bedroom. Afterwards her boyfriend drops by.

"Go to your room, Satan child." Rosenda says.

I walk into my room and hear Rosenda lock my door.

"Don't you want to die?" A demonic voice asks.

I look around.

"Where are you?" I ask. "Who are you?"

"You know you want to die. Your life is too hard to live with anymore." The voice says. "You want to die, Saseina. You hurt Clara. You could've killed Clara."

"I could've killed Clara." I mumble.

Tears sting my eyes. The voice is right. I want to die.

"Do it. You know how to stop your pain." The voice says. "You know how to die. All you have to do is use the pills in the cupboard."

"Pills." I mumble.

I reach for my doorknob but it doesn't budge.

"You know how to die." The voice says.

I stare at my window.

"Outside." I mumble.

"Good." The voice says.

I walk towards my window.

"Pills." I mutter.

"This is the only way to stop the pain you're feeling." The voice says.

"The only way." I mutter.

I open my window.

"Saseina?" Zilek asks, standing on the other side of the window.

"The only way." I whisper.

He grabs me.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" He asks.

"You could've killed Clara." The voice says.

"Who's there?" Zilek asks, his skin changing into vamp color.

"I could've killed Clara." I mumble.

"Get out of here, demon." Zilek growls.

I watch a shadow disappear from my room. Zilek walks into my room and catches me as I lose my footing.

He changes in the Advanced Human form.

He looks scared as he holds me in his arms. I try to speak to him but I can't.

I don't know why I'm frozen like this. I can't move or talk. I don't even blink. I just stare at Zilek.

"Hey, what's up?" Talita asks, crawling into my room through my window.

"A demon was here trying to get her to commit suicide." Zilek answers.

Talita kneels beside me.

"Is she dead?" She asks.

"No, I don't know what's wrong with her." Zilek answers.

"I'll go get my mom. You stay here and try to snap her out of the trance." Talita says. "Don't leave her side."

Talita leaves. Zilek pulls me closer him.

"Can you hear me?" He asks.

I want to nod. I want to answer but I can't. I focus on Zilek.

Yes, I can hear you.

"Please, say something." Zilek says.

He can't hear me.

I take slow breaths. Breathing seems to be the only thing I can do.

"If you can hear me then take a big breath." Zilek says.

I take a breath.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll ask you questions. One breath means yes and two means no. Okay?"

I take a breath.

"Did the demon tell you to die?"

I take a breath.

Zilek's eyes start to change to black.

"Do you feel like what happened to Clara is your fault?"

_It is my fault._

I take a breath.

His eyes fade completely black.

"Do you want to die?"

I take two breaths. The hunting Zilek smiles. His white fangs come inches from my neck.

"Beautiful." He breathes.

Everything melts away as Zilek kisses me.

"Zilek, what happened?" Talita asks.

I cling to Zilek as I cry.

"It's okay." Zilek whispers. "She started crying."

"Sis, are you okay?" Talita asks.

"Can you give us a second?" Zilek asks.

Talita nods then crawls out my window.

"I could a killed somebody." I mumble.

"Saseina, listen to me." Zilek says. "Do you want to die?"

_You're the reason Rosenda can't find a husband. You're the reason Zilek almost died. You're the reason Clara's in the institute. You're nothing to this world or any world. You will never be anything. You will never matter. You shouldn't be alive. You should leave before anyone else gets hurt because of you. _

"My fault." I mutter.

I don't matter. I'm nothing. Zilek got hurt because of me. Rosenda can't find a husband because of me. Clara's in the institute because of me. I shouldn't be alive.

Zilek's color changes to vamp.

"Show yourself, demon." He growls.

A shadowy figure appears by my head.

"What, boy?" It asks, angrily.

Zilek lays me on the ground and grabs the demon by the throat.

"Release her now." He growls.

"No can do." The demon chokes out. "I have strict orders from the vamp queen."

"Then you leave me no choice." Zilek growls. "Alena."

Alena appears from my closet.

"Either you leave her alone or I'll get you know who after you and I think you know." She says, pointing to the sky.

The sadness melts away.

"Now leave." Zilek growls.

The shadow leaves and so does Alena.

"Zilek." I whisper.

"It's okay now." Zilek says.

"The demon was right." I say. "I don't deserve to live."

"No, he was wrong." Zilek says. "Look at me."

I stare into his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

He closes his eyes as he takes his shirt off. My heart skips at least ten beats from the abs I see on him…I mean _abs. Total six pack._

Scars appear all over his body and there's a rope burn on his neck.

"You see these?" He asks.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"These are what that demon made me do. He made me feel worthless after my mom died and with my dad trying to kill me…I felt like I didn't need to be alive anymore." Zilek answers. "So I cut, I tried to hang…I did everything imaginable to try and die but someone always brought me back."

I stare at his wounds but all I can think about is kissing him. I want to kiss away the pain I hear in his voice.

"Why would you do all that?" I ask.

"I gave up." Zilek answers. "Even with Talita as my friend I didn't want to live. I felt like I couldn't unless I saved someone's life because I felt like I could've saved my mother. So I followed Satio and tried to save the girls he bit. I was determined to save one but after a while…I started losing hope."

He puts his shirt back on and the scars fade away.

"Zilek…"

He puts his hand up.

"Then I met you. Then I saved you…and in turn you saved me." He says. "If you would kill yourself I would be lost. So don't blame yourself for what happens when Satio's controlling you and don't think you're nothing."

He grabs my shoulders. His eyes reveal that he's not Advanced Human Zilek or even normal vamp Zilek…he's in the hunting mode.

"Zilek…"

"Because to me you're everything." He finishes then kisses me again.

I just wish the Zilek with blue eyes would've told me that. I just wish he'd be the one kissing me and not the Zilek that could kill a man when he felt like it. I want that Zilek.

"Zilek." I whisper.

He sits on my bed with me.

"I will always protect you." He says.

If his voice wasn't deep enough to scare Satan right now then I'd actually believe him.

He kisses me again.

"Zilek?" Talita asks.

He turns to her.

"What?" He asks.

"Get out of hunt before it takes all your strength." Talita answers.

Zilek closes his eyes as he changes to Advanced Human color…but he doesn't breathe.

"Zilek!" I yell.

Talita puts her fingers on his neck.

"Help me wake him up." She says.

"He isn't dead?" I ask.

"No, but the last time this happened he was unconscious for six months." She answers, tilting Zilek's head.

"Last time what happened?" I ask.

"The last time he had a pulse but wouldn't breathe." She answers then extends her arm out to me. "Please bite."

I watch my skin color change to ghostly white. I sink my fangs into Talita's arm. Her warm blood fills my mouth. It takes every fiber of my being to let her go.

She opens Zilek's mouth and puts her arm on his lips.

He coughs and opens his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

He sits up as Talita pulls her arm away and heals herself.

"Are you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer. "Can I talk to you?"

Talita glances at me.

_What are you gonna talk to him about?_

_I'll tell you later._

"See ya guys." She says then disappears in a flash of light.

"Saseina! Shut up in there!" Rosenda yells.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare!" I yell.

"Stupid demon child." Rosenda mumbles.

I put my head down but Zilek places his finger under my chin and makes me look at him.

"What you wanna talk about?" He asks.

"Did you really try to kill yourself?" I ask. "Were you really going to if you didn't save me?"

I just need one purpose. Just one to belong in this world.

"Yeah." Zilek answers, sadly.

I grab his hand.

"Don't do it again." I whisper. "I'm here for you now."

For the first time I kiss Zilek…and he kisses me back in his alien form.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"No." Zilek says, pushing me away.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"I can't." He says.

He pulls out his bracelet and disappears.

_What'd I do?_

I fall back on my bed and stare at my roof. My heart flutters.

_What'd I do to make him leave?_

"Hey Zilek, mom wants to know….where's Zilek?" Talita asks, crawling in through my window.

"He left." I answer.

"Where'd he go?" Talita asks.

"Don't know." I answer.

"What'd he say before he left?" Talita asks.

"I can't." I answer.

"What were you guys doing?" Talita asks.

I pull my blanket over my head.

"I kissed him." I answer.

"Then he left?" Talita asks.

"Yep." I answer. "He hates me."

Talita pulls my blanket off my head and shakes her head.

"He doesn't hate you." She says. "He just doesn't get close to people."

"Well why not?" I ask.

"Everyone he's ever loved has either died or hurt him." Talita answers. "I told you that."

"But…I won't." I say.

"I know but he doesn't want to get hurt again." Talita says. "Come on, let's go find him."

"I can't. Rosenda would kill me." I say.

"Alena." Talita says.

The tiny girl appears. She smiles.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Be Saseina for a minute while we go and find Zilek." Talita answers.

Alena transforms into me then Talita and I leave.

"Where would he go?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't try to kill himself again." Talita asks.

"Why would he?" I ask.

"Whenever he starts caring about people he starts remembering his mom and that's never a good thing." Talita answers.

"What if we're too late?" I ask.

"We won't be." Talita answers. "I have an idea."

She grabs my hand and pulls out her bracelet. The blue light blinds me. I close my eyes and open them when the light fades away.

I see corridor after corridor, marble floors, a huge ceiling and chandeliers with crystals dangling from them.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Castle." Talita answers. "Kailo!"

"Talita?"

Talita and I turn around. A blonde-haired boy stands in the corridor.

I swear he has the same amount of muscles as Zilek. Talita smiles when she sees him.

"Hey, we need your help." She says.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"I'm Kailo." He answers. "What do you need my help with, Talita."

"You need to track Zilek." Talita answers.

"How can he do that?" I ask.

"He's a werewolf." Talita answers.

"I didn't know werewolves were here too." I say. "Are they gonna help the decision of me coming here?"

Kailo shakes his head.

"We're slaves." He answers.

"What?" I ask.

"Our mother believes that werewolves are abominations and that don't deserve free life." Talita answers.

"That's stupid." I say.

"I know." Talita says.

"Do you want me to find Zilek or not?" Kailo asks.

"Yes." Talita answers.

Kailo starts to morph. His face turns into that of a wolf, dark hair grows all over his body and claws grow out of his finger nails.

"Let's begin." He growls.

"Wow." I say.

Talita smiles. I concentrate on her.

_I love when he does this._

_ Do you love him?_

_ I do, Saseina, but mom wants me to stay away from him._

_ Why?_

_ Because he's a slave._

_ That's so stupid._

_ I know._

_ Are you two dating?_

_ Maybe._

We follow Kailo as he leads us to various parts of the universe.

"Why is this taking so long?" I ask.

"He's been everywhere." Kailo answers.

"Hey."

I turn around. The blue-haired girl stands behind us.

"Zalasha, what's up?" Talita asks.

"Alena wanted you guys to know that she had a few of her angel friends search for Zilek." The girl answers.

"And?" Talita asks.

"They couldn't find him either." Zalasha answers.

"Great." Talita says.

"Try his house." Kailo growls. "There's a strong sense of something there."

Talita takes us there. We search the house. I open a bedroom door and a light blinds me.

A woman floats over a bed. A golden light like the sun surrounds her soft brown hair. White wings protrude from her back.

"Talita!" I shout but the door slams shut.

"Do not be afraid." The woman says, softly. "I am your friend."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My son is at his father's house." The woman says.

"Are you Zilek's mom?" I ask.

"Yes, please go get my son before he does something to hurt himself." The woman says.

"Why don't you get him?" I ask.

"His father does not want me near him since I died." Zilek's mom answers. "Go, I will come when Zilek is no longer near his father."

The door opens. Talita meets me halfway down the steps.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Zilek's at his dad's house." I answer.

Talita gets pale.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Come on then." She says. "We don't have much time."

Kailo joins us as Talita pulls out her bracelet. When the blue light fades again I see an old house.

The roof is practically falling off, the paint's fainted and it just screams scary house.

"He's in there." Kailo growls.

"Can you tell if he's alive?" Talita asks.

"No." Kailo answers.

Talita runs up the porch.

"I'll see if anyone's home." She says.

She knocks on the door.

"What?" A man asks, angrily opening the door.

"Hello, is Zilek here?" Talita asks.

"Get out of here." The man says.

He starts closing the door when Talita puts her hand on it.

"If you do not let me in I will have you arrested." She growls.

"The pathetic thing is upstairs." The man growls.

He moves from the door.

"Let's go guys!" Talita yells.

Kailo and I join her as she walks into the house. We walk up the steps and look in every room.

"Zilek?" I ask, opening a door.

"Zilek, where are you?" Talita yells from the other end of the hall.

"He's in here." Kailo growls.

Talita and I stand beside Kailo as he opens the door.

"Zilek?" Talita asks.

She touches his shoulder. I take his hand.

"Why is he so cold?" I ask, feeling his icy hand.

He isn't in his vamp form. I guess that's why Talita looks so scared.

"I don't know." She answers.

"Zilek's mom!" I yell.

"What  
are you doing?" Zalasha asks, joining us in a blur of light.

"Trying to get her to come here." I answer.

"His mom is dead." Zalasha says.

"She's an angel." Talita says.

"Oh." Zalasha says.

Zilek's mom appears in a burst of white light. She leans over Zilek then lifts her hands and he starts to float.

"Let us take him home." She says.

Talita pulls out her bracelet and we're teleported into Zilek's room.

Zilek's mom gently lies him down and places his head on his pillow.

"Zilek." Talita says.

"Leave." His mom says.

Talita, Zalasha and Kailo leave the room. I start to follow but Zilek's mom grabs my arm. I feel an overwhelming peace.

"What?" I ask.

"Stay." She answers. "He'll need someone to talk to after I leave."

"Okay." I say.

Zilek's mom brushes her hand against Zilek's cheek.

"Wake up, baby." She whispers. "Mommy's here now, the pain is gone."

Zilek opens his eyes.

"It's my fault you're gone." He says.

"Zilek, I'm not gone." His mom says, softly.

"I killed you." Zilek says.

"Zilek, it was not your fault." His mom says.

Zilek sits up.

"I love you. They killed you because I loved you." He says.

"They killed me so you would kill yourself." His mom says. "Don't let them win, son."

"It's all my fault." Zilek says.

"Son, listen to me." His mom says. "What happened was not your fault."

"They've all died because of me." Zilek says.

"Zilek, stop blaming yourself for the actions of Satio and his mother." His mom says.

"I can't save anyone." Zilek says.

His mom grabs his hand.

"Zilek, look at Saseina." She says.

He turns his head in my direction.

"What about her?" He asks.

"You saved her." His mom says.

He turns his head toward the wall.

"She'll die anyway." He says.

Zilek's mom sits on his bed and rubs his back. Her wings brush against him.

"She will not die, baby." She whispers.

"Why are you here?" Zilek asks.

"To make you understand." His mom answers.

"Understand what?" He asks.

"Why you need to stop hurting yourself." His mom answers.

"I don't deserve to live." Zilek says. "I hurt everyone I love."

_Does he love me?_

"Zilek, you haven't hurt Saseina." His mom says.

"That's because…"

Zilek falls back. His mom puts her hand on his chest.

"There, there, baby." She whispers. "Let yourself feel her love."

Zilek opens his eyes and stares at his mom. He sits up.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"Let yourself love her." His mom says then stares up. "I have to go."

"No." Zilek says.

"I will always be with you." His mom says. "Even when you can't see me."

"I wish you could stay." Zilek says.

His mom hugs him.

"I do too." She says then kisses his forehead. "I'm proud of you."

"Why?" He asks.

"You're everything I wanted you to be." She answers then kisses his forehead again. "Bye for now, my baby."

She leaves. Zilek looks at me and smiles.

"I got to see my mom." He says.

"I know." I say.

"I'm sorry I left like that." He says.

I shrug.

"I'm used to it." I say.

"No." Zilek says, standing and coming over to me. "I don't want to hurt you like that."

"It's okay." I say.

Zilek nods then walks towards his door.

"By the way…the demon that was talking to you came by my dad's house." He says. "I killed him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm used to it." I say.

"It's dumb." Talita says.

"Talita, I'm okay with him ignoring me." I say. "I'm used to not being important to anyone."

Zilek's been ignoring me for weeks now. Even at lunch. Talita's peeved at him for it. I'm a bit sad…and even though I keep telling Talita that it's okay…it's not.

I never thought Zilek would hate me like this. I never thought he'd treat me like I didn't exist too. I never thought he'd make me feel like a freak.

"You are important." Talita says.

I watch Zilek walk into class. He doesn't look at me.

"So, Zilek, there's a dance coming up soon…do you want to go?" Clara asks.

I'm starting to honestly wish I had killed her. Ever since she got back last week and Greg broke up with her for talking crazy she's been hitting on Zilek.

Zilek pushes past Clara and sits in his seat.

"What dance?" Talita asks, turning towards me.

"Every year the school has a spring dance." I answer.

Zilek puts his head down.

"I wish he'd talk to one of us." Talita says.

"He hasn't been the same since he saw his mom." I say.

"I know." Talita says. "The fact that she showed up at all wasn't good in the first place."

"Why?" I ask.

"The last time she showed up was when he was twelve." She answers.

"So?" I ask.

"Ya know how you told me you saw the scars on his body?" She asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well, when he was twelve that's when he got the rope burn you saw." She says.

"What happened?" I ask.

She looks around as the class starts getting quiet. We sit in our seats.

_It was when he still lived with his dad. His dad told him he was useless and should just be dead and all that other stuff…so he tried to hang himself. I found him before he died…but there was major damage done. I tried to get him to a healing center but the doctors refused to help an abomination. His mom showed up and healed him. I guess that's why she showed up the last time but he turned into this. Non-talking, non-anything._

_ What do we do?_

_ Not really sure. He pulls himself out of his funks._

_ When did he get out of his last one?_

Talita looks at me.

_When he saved you._

_ Oh._

_ Yeah._

_ Great._

_ Yep._

I concentrate on Zilek.

_I killed my mom. I'm the reason. I let Satio kill all those other girls. I let him take Saseina. I'm dangerous._

_ Zilek, please don't think that way._

_ Saseina, this is my head._

_ I'm worried about you._

_ Leave me alone._

_ Please stop blaming yourself._

_ Please leave me alone._

_ Do you love me...uh, never mind._

I put my head down.

_I'm so dumb._

I rush out of the classroom before Zilek can talk to me…if he was even gonna talk to me.

Now it's my turn to avoid. I don't look at Zilek in any classes and I spend lunch in the restroom.

I run out of the school before Zilek or Talita can catch up to me.

"Help me." A little girl cries. "Please, somebody help me."

I turn around.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Help me." The little girl cries out again.

I follow her voice until I see the little girl slipping into a manhole.

I run to her and grab her hand.

"It's alright." I say. "I'll pull you up soon."

"Please don't let me die." The little girl says.

I pull her up. She clings to me.

"You're alright now." I whisper.

The little girl smiles at me then I feel a sharp pain in my back.

"Thank you." She says, her voice changing.

I back away from the kid and run back into the streets. I hear cackling coming from the alleyway as I run for my house.

_That was weird._

I tear the chore list off the door and stare at it.

Make dinner

Set up date with boyfriend

Draw bath

Go to room and stay there

I shake my head.

Someday I'll get out of here.

I start making chicken with rice. I call Rosenda's boyfriend, who tells me to tell Rosenda that he'll meet her tonight. I take out the chicken and start Rosenda's bath water as soon as she opens the door.

"Have you called my boyfriend?" She asks.

"Be here at midnight." I answer. "See ya."

I go into my room and slam the door shut. I hear Rosenda lock the door as I fall onto my bed.

"Hey sis." Talita says, crawling into my room through my window.

"Hey." I say. "Where's Zilek?"

"He went home." She answers.

I sit up.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She answers. "Why'd you leave so quickly?"

"I'm avoiding Zilek." I answer.

"Why?" She asks.

"We were telepathically talking and I asked him if he loved me." I answer.

"Wow." Talita says. "What'd he say?"

"I told him never mind." I answer.

"Sis, you're treading on very dangerous territory." Talita says.

"Why didn't you tell me he was…suicidal?" I ask.

"I thought maybe you'd change that." She answers. "But no one seems to be able to do that."

"So, how's Kailo?" I ask, trying to get my mind off Zilek and my stupid question.

"Fine." Talita answers. "Wishing for freedom."

"Why does mom make werewolves slaves?" I ask.

"I told you, she feels like werewolves are abominations so she decided to enslave them." Talita answers.

"Does that mean you and Kailo can never get married?" I ask.

"It means that if mom found out I was even dating him he'd be killed and I'd be punished." Talita answers.

"Haven't you talked to mom about it?" I ask.

"No." Talita answers. "She doesn't listen."

"That sucks." I say.

"I know." Talita says.

Talita told me all about the tragedy love she's in. Apparently she met Kailo two years ago when he first came to work at the castle and they instantly fell in love. They've been dating that long but always hid it.

"I really hope that one day you guys get to be together without hiding anything." I say.

"I hope one day Zilek falls in love with you." Talita says. "The way his hunting side has."

"No one will ever love me." I say.

"He does." Talita says. "He just won't allow himself to embrace it…and I love you, sis."

"I love you too." I say.

I've always wanted a sister. I've always wanted someone to talk to about things like boys. I'm so glad I've finally got one. I just wish I was at my real home.

"Well, I should probably get home." Talita says.

"Alright." I say. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Talita says.

She pulls out her bracelet and disappears in a flash of light.

I lie on my bed, pull my covers up to my chin then close my eyes.

"You must save my son."

"Who's there?"

"Zilek needs to know that someone loves him."

"I've tried."

"Try harder."

"He won't let anyone in."

"Make him."

"How?"

"You can do it."

"Wake up you demon child!" Rosenda yells.

I sit up but the room spins. I'm drenched in sweat.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Get to school!" Rosenda yells.

I grab some clothes, throw them on then run out the door.

I think I'm gonna puke.

I walk to school. Zilek and Talita are nowhere in sight.

I get inside the school as the bell rings.

"Late again Ms. Sokapa." Mr. Ponzo says when I enter the room.

"Sorry." I mutter. "I got up late."

I walk towards my desk but everything goes black. I grab onto the nearest thing and grip it.

"Let go of my desk." Clara says.

Everything comes back into focus. I walk to my seat.

Talita stares at me.

_Sis, you okay?_

_I feel sick._

_Do you have a fever?_

I shrug my shoulders.

I don't know.

_When did you start feeling sick?_

This morning.

_Okay, after class I'll heal you._

I nod.

Okay.

I put my head down as the room spins.

_Why am I sick?_

_Saseina, you okay?_

I look up and stare at Zilek.

I feel sick.

_When was the last time you drank blood?_

_Yesterday at lunch._

_Are you dizzy?_

_A little._

_Well, try not to pass out._

I put my head back down.

If I do just leave me here. I didn't get much sleep.

_Why?_

_I dreamt of your mom talking to me._

_What was she talking to you about?_

_I don't remember._

I really don't want him to know that his mom wants me to make him love me. And I'm not even sure that was his mom…if it wasn't then I'd feel so pathetic.

Oh.

_Yeah, sorry._

_It's okay._

Class can't seem to go by fast enough. When the bell rings Talita walks over to me and puts her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up." She says.

She grabs my hand and closes her eyes but I don't feel any better.

"I still feel sick." I say.

"What's wrong?" Zilek asks as we leave the classroom.

"She's burning up." Talita answers.

"Heal her." Zilek says.

"I tried but it didn't work." Talita says.

"What?" Zilek asks. "I thought you could heal anybody."

"I normally can." Talita says. "Unless a witch used some sort of magic."

"Witch?" I ask.

"Don't worry." Zilek says. "Witches don't visit the human universe that often."

"They do like Halloween though." Talita says.

Zilek puts her hand on his back and I flinch.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"My back hurts." I answer.

"Why?" He asks.

"I saved some little girl from falling down a manhole yesterday and she like stabbed me." I answer.

"Let me see." Talita says.

She pulls me into the girl's bathroom and lifts up my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Crap." She breathes, dropping my shirt. "What did the girl look like?"

"Small, green hair." I answer.

"What did she do after she stabbed you?" Talita asks.

"She said 'thank you' in a very weird voice." I answer.

The room fades. Talita grabs my shoulder.

"We need to get you home." Talita says.

She pulls me out of the bathroom. Zilek catches me as I fall.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Witch." Talita answers. "We need to get her home."

"Rosenda would just send me back." I say.

"No, _home._" Talita says.

Zilek picks me up.

"I really hope your healers can save her." A scratchy voice says.

I look over to see a girl with green hair and an evil grin on her face leaning against a wall.

"Do you know what you have done?" Talita asks, angrily. "This is an act of war."

"I listened to orders." The girl says. "Tick tock, she's fading with each tick of the clock."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Keep her alive." My mom says.

I shake as Zilek's cold hand touches my forehead. His black eyes stare into mine.

"We will do our best, our queen." A doctor says.

My mom turns to Zilek.

"Get out of here." She says.

"I am not leaving her." He growls.

"Why you…"

"Mother, when Zilek is in hunt he feels a need to protect sister." Talita says.

"Close your eyes." A doctor tells me.

I close my eyes.

"Zilek." Talita says.

I feel cool lips on mine.

"Call your sister." Zilek growls.

"Alena." Talita says.

"The poison was bad." Zalasha says.

"Where's Alena?" Zilek asks in a low growl.

"Down, abomination." Zalasha says. "Alena will be here in a minute."

"She doesn't have a minute." Zilek growls.

Their voices fade away.

"Saseina, do you know what has happened to you?"

Zilek's mom comes closer and closer to me. She grabs my hand.

"A witch poisoned me." I answer.

"No, do you know why I am here?" She asks.

"No." I answer.

"I am here to take you with me." She answers.

"No." I say.

"Saseina no." Zilek says.

"My son loves you." His mom says. "This will hurt him."

"Please don't take me." I say.

"Alena, why isn't it working?" Zilek asks.

"Give me time." Alena says.

"Go home." Zilek's mom says.

"She's coming back." Alena says.

"Saseina." Zilek says. "Saseina, can you hear me?"

"Give her some time." Talita says. "She's barely begun to breathe again."

"Zilek." I mumble.

"Saseina, look at me." Zilek says.

I feel his cold hand in mine.

"Zilek, don't lose control." Talita says. "If you go into hunt again you'll pass out for sure."

"Why won't she look at me?" Zilek asks.

"Give her time, Zilek." Alena says.

"Zilek." I whisper.

I try to open my eyes but I can't. It hurts to breathe. I try to move but I can't.

"Saseina, don't go again." He says. "Talita, this is all my fault."

"No, Zilek." Talita says.

"If I wouldn't have ignored her…"

"Stop it." Talita says. "Don't blame yourself."

"I shouldn't be here." Zilek says.

"Zilek." I mumble. "Not your fault."

I slowly open my eyes. Zilek's color changes to Advanced Human.

"There was an effect left from the poison." Alena says. "She'll be sick for a while but not deathly."

"Can't you heal her?" Zilek asks.

"No, it's left over from the poison and the witches made it impossible to heal." Alena answers.

"Is there going to be a war now?" I ask.

"Let us worry about that." Talita answers. "You just rest."

I nod then close my eyes.

I feel my bed under me but I keep my eyes shut. I hate the fact that I was sent back here. That I can't stay in my real home until the hostility is down.

"Protect her, Zilek." My mom says. "You will be her protector now."

"Yes, my queen." Zilek says.

I feel Zilek's hand touch mine a few seconds later.

"Zilek?" Talita asks.

"I can't love her." Zilek whispers.

He's been saying that since yesterday and it's been getting pretty annoying.

"Just watch her." Talita says.

I can just imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

"And call if you need anything."

I feel Zilek's hand leave mine.

"Zilek." I whisper.

I open my eyes. Zilek smiles.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod then drift back to sleep.

"Demon! Wake up!" Rosenda yells.

"Mmm…." I moan.

"Get to school!" Rosenda growls. "Before I beat you."

"I'm sick." I say. "I can't go to school today."

"If you can't go to school then you can't leave this room." Rosenda growls.

I hear her lock my door. I lie on my side and let my tears trickle onto my pillow.

"I wanna go home." I moan. "I wanna go home."

I feel a softness on my cheek as Zilek's hand cups it. He gently wipes the tears away.

"I'm here." He says but he's not the Zilek I want.

"Talita would be mad if she knew you were in hunting." I say.

Zilek puts his hand on my shoulder and makes me lie on my back.

"Talita won't know." He growls.

"Take me home." I whisper.

"Why don't you try to eat something?" Zilek asks, ignoring my plea. "Want some soup?"

"I want to go home." I answer.

Zilek puts his hand on my forehead.

"You can't." He growls.

_I want the other Zilek._

"Hey Zilek." I whisper.

_Crap, I'm going back to sleep._

"Yes?" Zilek asks.

"I love you." I answer.

I watch as Zilek's eyes change blue…then I close mine.

"Stop it." Talita says.

"I don't." Zilek says.

"Stop pretending. I was there. If you didn't love her then you would've left." Talita says.

"When I love people they die." Zilek says.

"She's not going to die." Talita says.

"She almost did." Zilek says.

"Zilek, you have to let yourself love somebody." Talita says.

"Talita…"

"Zilek, you can't lock your heart away forever." Talita says.

"I can't love someone just to lose them." Zilek says. "Now go, I don't want Saseina to get woken up."

I wait a few minutes then I open my eyes.

"Zilek." I whisper.

He turns to me and smiles.

"Hi." He says.

"Where's Rosenda?" I ask.

"She's at work." Zilek answers.

"I hate being sick." I say.

"So do I." Zilek says.

"Oh." I say.

"Are you hungry?" Zilek asks.

"Not really." I answer.

"Oh." Zilek says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Huh?" Zilek asks.

There's been one thing that's bothered me ever since I got changed. Why are they only after me? Satio's after me. Satio's mom is after me. The witches are after me. The demons are after me. I just want to know…why me?

"Why am I the only one getting attacked?" I ask.

"Because you have powers that could destroy them." Zilek answers.

"Doesn't everybody?" I ask.

"Everybody's different. You are a little stronger than most of us" Zilek answers. "That's why you were taken as a baby. The witches, demons and vampires don't want you learning how to use your powers or it would mean their deaths."

"I couldn't kill anyone." I say.

"I know." Zilek says.

He stares at me. I stare at his lips. It's so weird now…now that we've kissed, kissed. I just wish he'd kiss me again.

"What's a protector?" I ask.

"Why do you ask?" Zilek asks.

"My mom told you that you were my protector." I answer. "What's a protector?"

"A protector is someone that protects who they're assigned to protect…like a guard. If the person you're protecting dies then you better die with them." Zilek explains.

"What if you don't die with them?" I ask.

"You're killed." Zilek answers.

"Oh." I say.

"Sissy." Alena says.

Zilek and I look towards my window. Alena and Talita are standing outside.

"We can't stay for long." Talita says. "Mom wants Saseina to get plenty of rest."

Alena crawls into my room and hugs me.

"Hi." I say.

I've actually grown quite fond of my little six year old sister. From her beautiful brown hair to her evergreen eyes, I love her.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Good." I answer.

She looks up then looks at Talita.

"No." Talita says. "Mom wants you home for a couple days."

Alena puts on a puppy dog face.

"Just two seconds." She begs in the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"Fine." Talita says. "Two seconds."

Alena disappears in a blur of white light.

"Where's she going?" I ask.

"Heaven." Talita answers.

"Does she live up there?" I ask in a joking tone.

Talita nods.

"Pretty much." She answers.

"Why?" I ask, my joking tone gone.

"To her it's her real home and the castle is her vacation home." Talita answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"When she was born she died." Talita answers. "We brought her back…but she didn't wake up for two years. All that time she was in heaven."

"Wow." I say. "You ever been up there?"

"Once." Talita answers. "To get Alena."

"What's it like?" I ask.

Talita smiles.

"It's like paradise." She answers. "The air's so clean, everyone's so nice and no one's ever in pain."

"Sounds great." I whisper.

"I won't go there." Zilek says.

Talita and I stare at him in disbelief.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Hello, half-vampire whose brother goes around killing people." Zilek answers.

"Zilek, you know he doesn't judge people on what their families do." Talita says. "If he did then none of us would get to go."

I sit up.

"Zilek." I whisper.

"Yeah?" He asks.

I can't stand it anymore. His lips are taunting, his smile shows how perfect his mouth is and I just really need to kiss him again.

Plus, I'm a teenage girl…we like kisses.

"Come closer." I whisper.

_Dangerous territory._

_ Shut up, Talita. I love him._

_ I know you do but you have to give him time._

_ I can't anymore. I'm a girl. I have needs._

_ And you think I enjoy being around Kailo but not being able to kiss him every day? Cause I don't but I'm protecting him and I'm telling you that if you kiss Zilek he's going to go ballistic and most likely run off again._

_ I know he loves me._

_ Yes, but, he doesn't want to admit it yet. He doesn't want to. You have to wait until he does._

I fall back on my bed and moan.

"Saseina, what's wrong?" Zilek asks.

"Nothing." I answer. "I'm just tired."

"Mom's coming by later." Talita says. "Bye."

She leaves in a blur of light.

Zilek puts his hand on my forehead.

"You still have a fever." He says.

_I want your kiss. I want your kiss._

"I know." I say.

_Please move your hand before these tingles engulf me._

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Sure." I answer.

His hand slides off my face, sending even more tingles throughout my body. I watch him walk to the door. He touches the doorknob then closes his eyes. I watch him leave.

_You can't make him love you._

_ Who's there?_

I look around but I don't see anyone.

_He doesn't love you. He'll never love you._

_ Who are you? Get out of here._

The cross on my necklace starts to glow.

_Get that thing away from me._

_ So, you're close._

_ The boy will never love you. He thinks you're a freak. A burden. He doesn't love you._

_ You're wrong. He does._

_ Face it…he loves Clara more than you._

_ No._

_ Yes, you've seen her flaunting herself over him. You've seen him enjoy it._

I see a flash of Zilek kissing Clara. He smiles as she rushes down the hallway to class.

"Don't let the freak know!" Zilek yells.

_That's a lie._

_ How do you know?_

_ You're a demon. Get out._

_ Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. I don't leave easily._

"Zilek!" I yell.

I see him rush towards my door but it slams shut.

"He can't get to you." A demonic voice growls.

I smell…smoke.

I hop out of my bed as I see flames explode from my back pack.

"Saseina!" Zilek yells.

"Fire!" I yell.

The demon appears in front of me.

"This is the end, little princess." He growls with a laugh.

He leaves. The flames grow higher and dance on my roof.

"Help!" I yell.

"Saseina, I'm busting down the door." Zilek yells.

A few seconds later my door is turned to splinters. Zilek grabs my hand.

"Zilek, a demon did it." I say.

"Let's go." Zilek says.

He pulls out his bracelet and we're surrounded in light.

I cough as clean air fills my lungs.

"What happened?" Kailo asks.

"A demon started a fire." Zilek answers. "I had to get her out."

"Good." Zalasha says.

I turn to her.

"How is my house burning down good?" I ask.

"It means you have no other place to live." Zalasha answers. "But here…in your real home."


End file.
